Until My Last Breath
by MJLS
Summary: This story takes place between movie 1 and 2. What exactly happened with Rogue while Wolverine was on his search for his past. What would happened if she would not be with Bobby when Wolverine comes home...What secret is she hiding ? R&R please...first Xm
1. meeting and beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men**

Chapter one: meeting and beginning 

Rogue lay on the couch, in the warm arms of Logan. She still couldn't believe that they are a couple. 1 year ago, things had been different for both of them. Logan had just left for his search and Rogue was just new in the school.

It was a dark night, Logan just left the school again, in search for his past. Rogue had waved him off. She thought about im while she held the dog tag he had left with her. She went to sleep, without removing the necklace where the dog tag was hanging on. Silently, she fell in a deep slumber.

The next day, she had no lessons. She took of with a couple of her friends from school to go into town. That is where they met. Rogue and her friends sat down on a cosy terrace, tired from the whole afternoon of shopping. Suddenly, a boy came to them, sank on one knee and took Rogues hand as he kissed it.

"What was that for?" Rogue asked

"For being the most beautiful woman I have ever met…"

"I don't even know you."

"You can call me Vincent."

"Well, you can call me Rogue then."

Vincent smiled, he looked at her one more time and gave her his card. He left again, not forgetting to kiss her hand again. The rest of the day, Rogue was in the seventh heaven. She was in love with him. She could completely dream away in those blue eyes and his black hair would get in his face as he smiled.

He was well trained and very polite too. He had his charms and Rogue was falling for every one of them. That night, she called him on his cell phone, after 2 weeks of dating they started a relationship. Rogue was happier then ever, the only thing that bothered her was that Vincent was immune to her powers and that scared her.

The days went by, she didn't worry about her power anymore, they were happy together and that was all that mattered to her. Somehow, that happiness didn't last forever. They had been dating now for over 2 months. One day, they were at his house, sitting on his bed. Talking about everything.

She began to talk about Logan and told him about the dog tag and how they met. Suddenly, she noticed a difference in Vincent's eyes as she stopped talking. Before she knew it, he had hit her so hard that she had fell of the bed.

"What was that for?"

"You're in love with him aren't you!"

"No! I love you Vincent! You!"

"I don't care! Leave…Now!"

Rogue whipped the tears out of her eyes with one hand. The other had stayed at her cheek where he just slapped her. She ran back to the school, not stopping for anyone. She entered her room and fell on the bed. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Rogue? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright Storm, nothing to worry about."

"Did something happen to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rogue said

"Alright, but you know you can always come to me if you want to talk…"

Storm left and Rogue dried her tears. She walked to her bathroom to look in the mirror. Her face was red from the crying and her eyes were puffy. Her cheek had the colour of dark red. She splashed some water in her face but decided it would be best if she would take a shower.

She turned it on, got out of her clothes except for the dog tag that hanged around her neck. She stepped under the hot water, enjoying every moment of the water. After the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She walked to her closet and picked out a black dress that she always wore to sleep.

End of chapter one 

**I hope you all understand now how the story is going to be**

**I hope you all like it**

**R&R please, I like reviews and I cannot lie ;-)**


	2. Not Fine

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter Two. Not fine…**

She started her CD player and the Kelly Clarkson CD began to play. The song "Hear Me" played as she pushed the number 11 on her remote control.

When the song almost ended, her cell phone rang, waiting to be answered. She looked at the number _"Vincent…"_ she thought

"Hello ?"

"Hey sweetheart, it's me…"

"What do you want Vincent ?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry…"

"And ?"

"And that I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." Vincent said

"Normally, I should break up with you."

"No please…it won't happen again, I swear."

"I need a night to sleep over it Vincent Goodbye."

She pressed the off button and laid herself on the bed. She thought about everything. When she was thinking, she fell asleep in a deep slumber, dreaming about everything she wanted.

The next morning, she woke up by the rays of sunlight shining in her face. She got up and looked at the clock. _" Sunday 27 may 2006…10.00 am" _

She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Her eyes widened, her cheek had a soft colour of blue. _"OMG, how am I going to hide that ?" _she thought. She washed herself quickly and got her clothes on. For today she chose a tight jeans with a black halter top on it.

She was just about to stick her hair up when her cell phone ranged again. She rolled with her eyes, she knew it was Vincent. She let the phone ring a few times before picking it up.

"Hello, Rogue here."

"Rogue, how are you sweetheart ?"

"Not good Vincent, my cheek is blue from the bruise, how am I going to hide that ?"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, please…forgive me…I didn't mean to do that."

"Sorry won't get that bruise away."

"I'm so sorry Rogue, please forgive me."

Rogue sighed, she knew he was really sorry about the bruise. She knew that sorry couldn't get the bruise away but she still loved him.

"Alright, I forgive you, but don't let it happen again or the consequences will be dire, understood ?"

"Alright sweetheart, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rogue said.

She tucked her hair in a ponytail, letting the two stresses of white hair out of it. She putted the stresses behind her ears and got out her make up. She would need a lot of make up in order to hide that bruise that had formed on her cheek.

When she was done with her make up, she shot one last glance at her looks before leaving the room. She walked to her friends and greeted them. Because it was Sunday, they had no lessons and nothing to do.

They decided to go on a picnic that afternoon, they walked to a sunny place in the garden and sat them down on a blanket with their picnic basket. They ate their lunch, telling about the rumours they had heard.

In the afternoon, Rogue left to meet with her boyfriend Vincent. When he saw her, he ran over to her and hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go. He looked her straight in the eye and they shared a smile.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"It's alright, I missed you."

"I missed you too, I love you…"

"I love you too love." Rogue said

They hugged again as they stood there, arms wrapped around each other, fearing something might tear them apart. They took the bus to the city, they walked around, looking at the shops. In the end, they stopped to drink something.

"There is a school prom in a month."

"So ?"

"Will you come with me ?"

"Sure sweetheart.."

"You will have to wear a tux though"

"No problem, everything for you."

They drank their drinks and left again, each their other way. Rogue returned to the school while Vincent went home. But that night, he couldn't sleep, he decided he should pay Rogue a night visit.

**R&R please**

**I hope you all like the story**

**Thanks for the kind reviews :D they make me smile :D and I cannot lie ;-)**


	3. Talking Helps

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 3 : Talking helps…**

Rogue and Vincent sat at home, quite relaxed on the couch, when Vincent started to talk about an event that happened a couple of months before.

"They must have really paid a lot."

"For what ?"

"Repairing the statue of liberty."

"What happened to it ?"

"Some rebels attacked it, they smashed the torch, the statues in the museum are broken, there are broken windows,…"

"Why would they attack it ?"

"Dunno, they say it's the work of mutants."

Rogue looked uncomfortable , Vincent was talking about the event on liberty island. She had partaken in the event, but Vincent didn't know that. He didn't even know she was a mutant.

She held some strong memories over to that night, including her white hair.

"Are you alright Sweetheart ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But why would mutants want to attack the statue of liberty ?"

"They were against that law…how did they call it again."

"The mutant registration act."

"Yeah, how did you know ?"

"I didn't agree with that law."

"Why not ?"

"It would've taken away their freedom…They couldn't go anywhere without being noticed as mutants and not as the people that they were."

"Sometimes it's better, we could have been better protected against them then."

"No, how would you feel if you would be locked away for experiments, not remembering anything of it afterwards? The same could happen to the mutants. People could use them for wrong purposes." Rogue protested.

"What do you mean ?"

"It's best that the idea has been cancelled."

"I don't agree." Vincent said

"You never agree with me about these kind of things !"

"Don't talk to me like that !"

During their fight, they had stand up from the couch. Rogue was completely unaware of Vincent's actions when he pushed her against the ground. Her head hitting the corner of the little coffee table.

Rogue got up and walked over to Vincent. She slapped him in the face and walked away, back to the school. When she entered the school, she looked in the big mirror in the hall, she saw that her head was bleeding and it didn't stop.

She walked to her room and got a wet washcloth to lay on her head. She laid herself down on her bed with the wet washcloth on her head and the remote control of her cd player in her hand.

She pushed the button play and the song of _walk away _from Kelly Clarkson played. Silent tears made their way down her cheek. She grabbed her cell phone. She played with it for a while until it began to rang in her hand.

She ignored it at first but after a couple of times of Vincent calling to her, she finally picked up the phone.

"Hello ?"

"Sweetheart ? How are you ?"

"Goodbye Vincent."

"Wa-."

Rogue slammed the phone down before he could anything more. She laid herself back on her bed with the washcloth that was now red from the blood when she heard a soft knock on her door. She murmured a soft "Come in" and heard Professor X wheeling in the room.

"How are you Rogue ?"

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure ?"

"…"

"I thought so" Professor X said. "Tell me about it."

"I just hit my head, that's all."

"There's something more Rogue, something you're not telling."

"I can have my secrets too you know."

"I know, but I'm here to help you with your problems."

"I know, I'm sorry Professor."

"It's nothing Rogue, now tell me what happened."

Rogue explained the whole thing to the professor and by the time they were finished talking, the sun had just gone down. She smiled and hugged the professor before going to Jean for a check up on her head.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the story**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews : **

**elizatherocker :** Logan will have his revenge, Don't worry

**Jackman-fan :** Thanks for reviewing…

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi :** thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it ;-)

**emma134 **: thanks for liking the story : D

**R&R please : I like reviews and I cannot lie ;-) they make me smile :D**


	4. Hard to Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

**Chapter 4 : Hard to trust…**

"Alright Rogue, your head is fine but you will need a lot of rest the next couple of days, alright?"

"Sure, thanks Jean…"

"You're welcome Rogue."

Rogue walked out of the room, waving a goodbye to Jean. She walked to her room, to have a little bit of sleep. She lay down, falling asleep almost immediately. She woke up by the sound of small rocks that kept hitting her window. She got out of her bed and silently walked downstairs, trying not to wake anything up.

She saw Vincent standing at the door, they walked to the back of the garden where nobody could hear them talk.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again."

"You could have waited until tomorrow."

"I couldn't."

"Yeah well, I'm going back to sleep."

Rogue turned around but noticed that she couldn't walk further, she looked behind her. Vincent was holding her arm rather hard.

"Don't leave…"

"Vincent…let go of my arm."

"Don't leave."

"Let go of my arm Vincent, you're hurting me."

"Don't leave me!"

Rogue had enough of this, she was tired. So she turned around at a huge tempo and kicked Vincent in the stomach. Making sure that he let go of her arm. She looked at her arm, his hand was engraved in it.

"What was that for!" Vincent shouted

"You wouldn't let go of my arm, you were hurting me!"

"That's no reason to kick me like that!"

"Yes it is!"

Vincent got up and walked to Rogue, he slapped on her cheek, so hard that she fell on the ground.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I can talk to you how I want to!" Rogue argued

She wanted to get up but Vincent kicked her right above her hip. She fell down back on the ground.

"Stay down! I'm not finished yet!"

"No I won't stay down!" Rogue said

Rogue tried once again to stand up but Vincent kicked her in her stomach, causing her to gasp for air and falling back on the ground. After that, Vincent left, leaving Rogue alone on the floor.

She forced herself to get up as she walked back to the school. She walked down to her room and she fell down on her bed, totally exhausted. Tears made their way down her cheeks. Her last thought was _"Come back soon Logan, I need you." _ After that she fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning she woke up, noticing that her arm had a bruise on the place where Vincent held her last night. The place just above her hip had a bruise to. She sighed, she was lucky that the bruises were on places she could hide easily.

She dressed herself for that day, a jeans with a sweater with long sleeves. She grabbed her long gloves and her scarf as she putted them on. One of her gloves fell and she wanted to pick it up from the ground.

She bended down to grab it but when she did, she had a lot of pain on her ribs. She quickly grabbed the glove and got up again, clutching her chest from the pain. She looked at her chest; there was a big bruise there too. She didn't pay attention to it, thinking it was only a bruise.

She walked downstairs; her friends were waiting for her there. They walked to the playroom where the four of them played table football. Suddenly, Rogue stopped with playing. She smiled at her friends and ran away to the hall.

End of Chapter 

**Next one is coming up soon**

**R&R please: reviews make me smile and I cannot lie :D**


	5. Logan return

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men**

**Chapter 5 Logan's return**

Rogue ran down to the front door that Logan just had entered. She smiled at him as he putted down his sack and smiled back at her.

"Logan! "

"Miss me, kid? "

"Not really. " Rogue said while she throws her arms around him.

"To bad kid."

Rogue smiled at Logan but when he hugged her back, she whined from the pain. She retreated from the hug with a painful look on her face. Logan saw the look and got worried.

"What's the matter kid?"

"Nothing." Rogue managed a brave smile

"It's something, tell me."

"No it's alright, nothing to worry about."

"Marie..." Logan said with a threatening voice.

"Alright Alright, but not here alright? Tonight at my room."

"Alright."

"Good to have you back Logan."

Rogue walked back to the playroom to continue her game with her friends, Logan watched her walking but turned his focus on Storm and Jean who had just came down. Rogue was playing but was interrupted by her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Rogue?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Vincent?"

"Don't forget our date in an hour alright?"

"I won't, is that why you're calling?"

"I wanted to hear your voice…"

"Alright, see ya in a hour."

An hour later, Rogue left to go to Vincent, he didn't live far away from the school. They went to his room to watch a movie. They didn't saw much of it really, it was more kissing and hugging but when Vincent went to lie on top of Rogue, she had pain at her ribs again.

They were disturbed though by her parents that called from downstairs.

"Vincent! There's someone for your girlfriend on the phone!"

"We'll be right there mom!"

"We better go downstairs." Rogue said

"Yeah."

The both of them walked downstairs, the phone was just in the living room so it wasn't far. Rogue held her hand to her chest as she walked down the stairs. She would certainly have to go to Jean for a check up on them, when she was downstairs she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rogue?"

"Logan, why do you call? I have my cell phone ya know…"

"Yeah well, I forgot the number."

"Typical, why do you call?"

"We need you, or at least professor X needs you."

"Did he say why?"

"Something about your powers…"

"I'll be right there then, see ya Logan."

She hung up the phone and kissed Vincent on the cheek.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because the professor wants to talk to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just wants to talk to me."

"Can't he wait?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he just can't Vincent."

Rogue left Vincent's house and walked over to the school. When she arrived Logan waited her up. He smiled at her as she smiled back at her. Rogue recognized the look in his eyes immediately.

"The professor doesn't need me does he?"

"Actually he does, but only tomorrow morning but I insisted that I could call to you." Logan explained

"Why?"

"I wanted to know if you were safe."

"What makes you think that I'm not."

"The painful expression on your face this morning when we hugged."

Rogue let out a small smile, she follow Logan inside as he closed the door behind her. They walked to her room, Logan stopped with walking just in front of her door. He looked at her, she looked at him.

"You were going to tell me why you had a painful expression on your face this morning."

"Alright, come."

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like my story**

**R&R please: I like reviews and I cannot lie, they make me smile**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews that I already have gotten :-D**


	6. Logan Freaking out

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 6: Logan freaking out…**

"Alright Marie, what's wrong ?"

"It's Vincent."

"Who's Vincent ?" Logan asked

"My boyfriend…"

"Alright, what's wrong with him ?"

Rogue lifts up her sleeve, a dark blue bruise can be seen on the place where Vincent had hold her before.

"He hurts you ?"

"Yes…" Rogue admits silently

"Where else?"

Rogue lifts up her sweater so Logan good see the bruise above her hip and under her ribs. After that she shows him her head, a small wound can be seen under her hair. Logan growled and his claws shot out.

"I'm going to kill him !"

"No you're not !"

"Yes I am ! Nobody and I mean NOBODY hurts you like that !" Logan yelled

"I know but I am handling it."

"Who else knows about this ?"

"You and the professor are the only ones."

"I'm going to kill that guy !"

"No you won't ! Otherwise he'll find out." Rogue explained

"Find out what ?"

"That I'm a mutant…"

"He doesn't know that ?" Logan asked " What about your power ?"

"He's immune to it, I don't know how, he just is."

Logan sighed, he retracted his claws. Rogue smiled as he smiled back at her. His eyes were filled with concern for her.

"Let me see your ribs."

"Why ?"

"Because I want to see if they're broken or not."

"Alright."

Rogue nodded and lifted her sweater so Logan could have a good look at her ribs. He touched a few places but tried not to hurt her so much. Rogue felt pain on certain places that Logan touched.

"I think there's one broken."

Rogue sighed, she knew it would be broken or at least sprain. She hoped it was only a bruise.

"I thought so, could you come with me to Jean ?"

"Alright kid."

The both smiled at his nickname for her. Both of them left her bedroom and made their way to Jean for medical attention. When they passed the front door, the doorbell rang. He nodded to Rogue who hid herself in the hall.

Logan walked to the door and opened it. Vincent was standing at the door, looking at Logan with one eyebrow raised. Rogue positioned herself so she could hear what the two boys would say to each other.

"Who are you ?" Logan asked

"Vincent, is Rogue here ? I need to talk to her.

"No she's not here, she's with the professor."

"Could you go get her then ?" Vincent asked

"Why should I ?" Logan had a hard time controlling his anger.

"Because I need to speak with her."

"Listen bud, I don't know you but if you hurt Rogue one more time, I'll come and kill you myself, got it ?"

Logan grabbed Vincent at his throat, looking mad. He was interrupted by the professor who had heard to noise outside and decided to look at it's source.

"That's enough Logan, let the young man go now."

"Sure…"

Logan released his grip on Vincent's throat. Vincent his hands immediately shot at his throat as he rubbed it carefully. Logan turned to the professor.

"Where's Rogue ?" Logan asked

"She's gone to sleep, she was tired of today's activities." Professor X said

"Alright."

Logan closed the door, causing it to fall against Vincent's face just when he tried to enter the house. Logan and the professor smiled as they heard his cry.

"You can come out Marie…" The professor said.

"Logan, what did I tell you ?"

"Not to kill the whelp ?"

"Yes…"

"But I didn't kill him…" Logan said innocent.

"No, but it was pretty close."

Logan smiled, he and Marie walked further to the medical part of the school to have some medical attention. Professor X smiled at the two and left the hall way. Rogue and Logan entered the medical facility of the school. Logan smiled at Rogue and she smiled back.

"Hey Jeannie, can you help us ?" Logan asked

"Logan, Rogue ? What are you two doing here at this hour ?" Jean asked

"Could you look at Rogue here ? She's hurt on her ribs, I think one of them is broken."

"Sure. Come in."

Marie laid herself at the bed without her sweater. Jean examined her. She looked doubtfully but still looked pretty sure.

"You're ribs are broken, how did this happen ? You got some ugly bruises too,…"

"I'll tell you later." Rogue said

"Alright, put this on the bruises every day, and this on your ribs. That should help them heal."

Jean gave Rogue a couple of salves in her hand and continued talking

"I want you to stay in bed for at least three days, got it ?"

"Got it, Thanks Jean."

"You're welcome , now off to bed you go..."

Rogue nodded, she and Logan walked out of the medical facility, to their respective bedroom. They were lucky that their rooms were right over each other. They said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

End of chapter 

**I hope you all like the story**

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie ;-)**


	7. Don't Pick Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 7: Don't pick up…**

The next morning, Rogue sat in the office of Professor Xavier. He was helping her to control her power. She had to think her power to the end of her mind. For now, it was difficult and energy taking but when the lesson was over, she could control her power a little bit.

She walked back to her room to rest. Her ribs weren't healed completely but they were getting better. She had been using her salve for two days and it was helping, small bits at the time. Once again, she got a call from Vincent but chose to ignore it again.

To avoid suspicion, she had told him that she was sick and wasn't allowed to go outside. Logan was very protective over her and made sure that whenever Vincent would stand at the door, he wouldn't enter.

She started her CD player and the song "Whisper" from Evanescence played. She went to the bathroom, took of her clothes except for the dog tag that Logan had given her.

"_I need to give that back then when I see him next time." _She thought.

She stepped into the shower, under the warm water. She washed her hair, wrapped a towel around her and got out some underwear. She putted her nightgown on and dried her hair. When her hair was dry, she putted her hair in a high ponytail, leaving the two bangs of white hair out of it.

She walked to the common room of the house, where they all gathered every evening to talk and to play. She walked over to Logan and he hugged her carefully, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"How are you doing Logan?" Rogue asked

"Fine, you?"

"Alright…"

"Has he called you today?" Logan asked

"Yeah, but I didn't pick up."

"Good girl."

"Logan.' Rogue rolled with her eyes at his answer.

Logan laughed as she began to laugh too.

"Do you have a date for the prom already kid?"

"I'm going with Vincent."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on you, just to be safe."

"Thanks" Rogue said. "Btw, I still have your dog tag."

Rogue gave the necklace with the dog tag on it back to Logan. He looked at it first and smiled back at Rogue. He took the necklace and hung it around her neck.

"Keep it." Logan said

"But it's yours."

"It's yours now."

"Thanks Logan." Rogue smiled

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and hugged him; he smiled and hugged her back. They walked back to their bedroom together, told each other a good night and went to sleep.

End of chapter 

**I hope you all like the story**

**R&R please: reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	8. The prom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 8 The prom**

_**A/N: The dress that Rogue is wearing if from Star wars. It is one of the dresses that Padmé wears in the second movie when they are on Tatooine. Her hairstyle is also from Star Wars, but that is from the part at Naboo. Anyone who wants to see the picture put it in the review…or you can send me a message.**_

_**I tried to describe the dress and the hairstyle the best I could…Thanks for reading the story and enjoy!**_

The prom night arrived. Rogue was waiting at the beginning of the stairs outside for Vincent to show up. Silently she hoped he would certainly be wearing a tux. She herself had pinned up her hair a little, with the rest hanging loose around her. The hair that hanged loose was in soft curls.

Her dress was in two parts. The top made sure her stomach came out a little but the sleeves were long in the back and a little shorter at the front. The lowest part of the dress was a long skirt. It came until the ground and was tided up in the middle.

The fabric of the dress was light and comfortable to wear. The colour had a soft colour of baby blue. Rogue didn't have much make up on her face; only her mascara and her soft coloured lip-gloss could be seen.

Vincent arrived, he didn't wear his tux. He was dressed in his casual clothes. A baggy jeans and a loose sweater over it. His hair came a little above his shoulder, just under his chin.

Rogue sighed; she knew he wouldn't wear a tux, even if she asked him too.

"You were supposed to be wearing a tux." Rogue said

"Suppose I didn't want to. Besides, you're beautiful enough for the both of us."

"You still needed to wear a tux though."

"Why do I even bother to come to this stupid prom?" Vincent asked

"Because you promised me, because you love me!"

"Well suppose I don't!"

"You don't mean that!" Rogue yelled

"Wanna bet!"

Tears filled Rogue's eyes. She slapped him extra hard on his cheek and kicked him in his manhood before she turned around mad. Her high heels making a soft sound on the steps."

"If you don't want to be here…then leave…"

"Why should I?"

"If you want to live…don't come near me again."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Vincent yelled

"No, but I can kill you if I want to…"

"Like you would, you love me too much."

"Well suppose I don't"

"Yeah, like you would lie." Vincent snorted

"Wanna bet!"

Rogue walked up the stairs, leaving Vincent alone standing downstairs. She walked across the hall but stopped in front of the mirror to make sure her make up was good. She didn't want Logan to find out that she cried.

She smiled; the thought of Logan could always make her smile. She had tucked the dog tag he had given her away. She walked in the ballroom where the others were already stood dancing, talking and drinking.

She smiled and walked to her friends to talk. Before she reached them, Logan walked up to her and smiled. She looked in his eyes and smiled back.

"Would you like to dance Marie?"

"Sure."

They walked to the dance floor and just when they reached it, a slow song came up.

_Oh I do believe_

_In all the things you see_

_What comes is better_

_Than what came before_

Logan smiled at her; she looked up at him and smiled back. He reached for her ear and whispered in it.

"I thought you would come with Vincent?"

"Yeah, well, he wasn't wearing a tux and when he got here he began to yell again."

"What did you do?"

"I slapped him and kicked him."

"That's good, is it?"

"Yeah…"

_And you better come come_

_Come come to me_

_Better come come come _

_Come come to me_

_Better run run run_

_Run run to me_

_Better come_

"He got what he deserved, treating you like that." Logan said.

"Yeah, I didn't love him anyway."

"Why were you dating him then."

"I don't know, I guess I thought I would fall in love with him after a long time."

_Oh I do believe_

_In all the things you see_

_What comes is better_

_Than what came before_

"That didn't work did it?"

"No it didn't. Because I loved somebody else."

"Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you…yet."

_And you better_

_Run run run run to me_

_Better run run run _

_Run to me_

_Better come come come_

_Come come to me_

_Better run_

The song ended and they smiled at each other. They walked to get a glass of punch. Marie was held up however. Before her stood Vincent, looking at her with his eyes yellow and red from the anger.

She looked at him scared. She ran out the other way, trying to get away from him. She ran to the balcony. He followed her.

"I told you to leave."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Then why do you run away from me?" Vincent asked

"I didn't want to make a scene in the ball room."

"Don't think I didn't see you with that Logan guy. You seemed to have a great time."

"Were friends, best friends, he treats me good unlike you!" Rogue said

"I treat you good! You only can't see it!"

"Are you blind? You've broken my ribs! You gave me a couple of bruises…you've hurt me!"

"You only think that!"

Rogue looked like she could kill but Vincent didn't seem to notice. His eyes were coloured red and yellow from the anger that flowed inside of him. She was angry too, but still she felt pity for him.

"I don't want to talk to you now! We can talk further tomorrow, but for now I want you to leave…immediately!"

"Sure, I don't want to be here anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Rogue asked

"You wanted me too."

"At first yes, but after your outburst at the entrance I didn't want it anymore!"

Vincent looked angry but leaved it with that, he left the balcony, leaving Rogue to stand-alone. She watched at the moon shining in the small pound under the balcony, she smiled. She had always loved the moon.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the chapter**

**R&R please… reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	9. Flashbacks from the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen**

**9: Flashback from the past **

It was a cold night, Vincent lay in his bed, struggling with a nightmare from his past. A past he didn't like to remember

_Flashback_

_6-year-old Vincent wants to go in the garden to play with his ball, he stops at the door to the living room, he heard his parents talk. Normally he would not care about it, but when he heard his name drop in the conversation a couple of times. He putted his ear against the wall to listen in to the talk._

_He couldn't hear a lot, but it was enough for him to know the meaning of the conversation._

"_I think we should give him up for adoption." His mother said._

_Vincent gasped at her sentence but kept listening._

"_Why do you even give him up for adoption." His father responded._

"_I don't know…Someone….maybe we should send him to an orphanage then."_

"_No. We won't send our son to an orphanage !"_

_Vincent couldn't hear anything else anymore. With tears in his eyes, he ran up the stairs, straight to his room. He sat on his bed and cried. His parents didn't want him. _

"_No! They love….don't they ?" he thought. He closed his eyes and thought about it. He couldn't remember that his mother ever said, "I love you", his father did say it sometimes, but not so much._

_He couldn't remember that they ever came to one of his school plays. Or even played with him, they always had an excuse. This thought made him cry even more. "They don't love me." _

_That evening, his father had left to his normal pub with his friends. That left him and his mother alone at home. He went to sleep early that evening. But it didn't take long before his mother came to his room. _

"_You are no son of mine…" his mother said_

"_Mom? What are you talking about?"_

"_You are a little brat…not worth living." His mother said angry_

_Vincent's eyes began to tear "Mom? What are you talking about?" he asked again_

"_Don't ask question!" She slapped him across the face. Vincent quickly grabbed his chair, confused about his mother's actions, but also afraid about what she was going to do to him._

"_Mom?" Vincent asked teary and scared_

"_What do you want now you little ungrateful brat?" His mother asked angry_

"_What's gotten into you?" _

"_You ruined our lives you little brat. When I come home tomorrow morning, I don't want to see you anymore, not then, not ever! You hear me?" His mother asked angry_

_Vincent nodded, the tears were still in his eyes, afraid to fall, afraid to acknowledge the fear and pain his mother had put in him. His mother left again, only when he heard his mother in the kitchen downstairs, he let his tears flow freely._

_The following morning, he stood up, walking downstairs and noticing that both his mother and father had left, he sighed from relieve but soon he packed his things and went away from the house. _

Vincent woke up in cold sweat about his dream, he hadn't dreamed about that since he was a little boy. He had indeed walked away from his house but he was soon found by the police who brought him back home.

He looked at his clock, it was 8'o clock in the morning, he started his cd player and the song _"Behind Blue eyes"_ played. The song always reminded him about his past, he took a shower and got dressed.

He grabbed his mp3 and walked downstairs, when he entered the kitchen, he saw his father sitting at the dinner table. He always could talk to his dad, but even his dad had his limits. He never believed Vincent about the abuse that his mother did.

"Hey, shouldn't you go to work?" Vincent asked

"It's Sunday, no work…"

"What about mom?" Vincent asked with fear in his voice

"Oh, she has to work today, like every day of the week."

"Yeah…"

He grabbed an apple from the table and said goodbye to his father, he putted the ears of his mp3 in his ears and began to run. Running always worked for him to relax. He smiled as his favourite song came up _"My Immortal" _

The song reminded him about his meeting with Evey, he thought about her as he continued to run, run away from his problems, run away from all his troubles, run away from everything bad in his life…

End of chapter

Sorry it took so long

R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…


	10. Dreaming about You

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 10: dreaming about you…**

Vincent kept running, while he ran, he thought about the first day he had met Rogue. He had seen her there, sitting on the terrace, smiling and laughing with her friends.

Vincent is running trough the streets, humming with the song that played on his mp3. He looked around himself. Everywhere around him were happy people, sharing their love and friendship with each other. That is when he saw her sitting at a table with her friends.

_She was so full of happiness and beauty, he kept looking at her while he ran. He almost ran against a post. He paused at a fountain in the middle of the square he was running on and where the terrace was situated._

_He kept looking at Rogue "Man she's beautiful…" he thought. He dreamt away, 'because you live' from Jesse Mc Cartney played on his mp3. While he was listening, he couldn't stop thinking about her._

_He gulped all his fear away and got all of his courage together, he walked to the table that Rogue was sitting on and kept walking. He sank on one knee and took Rogues hand as he kissed it._

"_What was that for?" Rogue asked_

"_For being the most beautiful woman I have ever met…"_

"_I don't even know you."_

"_You can call me Vincent."_

"_Well, you can call me Rogue then."_

_Vincent smiled, he looked at her one more time and gave her his card. He left again, not forgetting to kiss her hand again. He walked away, still with a smile on his face. "I did it, I kissed her hand and talked with her, I even left my card with her…I'm so happy !" Vincent thought._

_However, he had to go back home, back to his unloving mother and father that didn't dare to do something against it. He ate, talked with his father about football and went upstairs to sleep. Just when he wanted to sleep, he got a call from Rogue._

"Hi, it's Rogue."

_« Yes, the beauty I met today… »_

"_Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema with me Saturday?"_

"_That would be great…I'm looking forward to it." Vincent said_

"_2'o clock pm at the movies ?"_

"_Sounds good to me, see you then beauty."_

"_Bye." Rogue said_

_The phone clicked down and Vincent got another smile on his face. He thought about Rogue for another couple of minutes, before falling asleep in a deep dream about Rogue. A smile came on his lips as he dreamt._

Vincent was shaken out of his daydream by a sound, coming from behind him. It was Rogue, she was running after him, smiling and waving at him. _"She looks so happy, she doesn't deserve someone who hurts her like I do."_

"Hey, how are you doing?" Vincent asked

"Fine, you ?"

"Also, but I feel strange…"

"You look tired." Rogue said

"I don't sleep well, anymore."

"Because of your flashbacks?"

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about that now. I haven't seen those memories since I was little." Vincent said

"Dreams pass in time."

'I'd rather dream of you. Just being around you is...intoxicating.'

"Mind your thoughts, Vincent, they betray you." Rogue said

"I'll keep it in mind, but for now I have to go, Love ya…" Vincent said

He kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back, they hugged one more time before Vincent walked further, direction of his home.

I hope you all like the new chappie

R&R please


	11. Knifes and Claws

Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen

**Chapter 11 : Knifes and Claws**

"Marie ? Are you alright ?" Logan asked

"Huh ? Oh yeah, sorry Logan, I dozed of for a moment."

"I thought so..."

"What were you talking about ?"

"Nothing special." Logan smiled

Marie smiled back at him, she still didn't tell him that she loved him. "He doesn't need to know it...yet" she thought, every time when she was thinking about him. Logan retracted his claws and Rogue got in her fighting position with her two bladed sais.

Because she did not have a power where she can really defend herself with, she had asked Logan to train her in fighting with swords. He agreed and she could chose out of a selection of swords where she could fight with.

Her eyes fell immediately on the two bladed said and she immediately picked them out.

_"I want these."_

_"You sure ?"_

_"Yeah, they are perfect." She did a couple of turns in her hand with the swords and Logan smiled_

_"They are the exact copy of the swords that Elektra Natchios carries."_

_"Really ? Cool !"_

_"You know her ?"_

_"Who doesn't know her...she rocks...she's the best I know of sword fighting, except for you of course."_

_Logan smiled "Well, you can't easily call my claws swords now can you ?"_

_"No, you can't, but they are still cool though."_

_"Alright, you're going to pick those ?" _

_"Yup."_

_"Let's begin then."_

They had begun their training immediately and Rogue could handle the swords quite easily.

"You can handle those very well."

"I learned from the best."

"Yeah, but you should fight Elektra once, she is the best of the best with those swords after all."

"Yes, of course, but I don't know her."

"I do, I'll call her after this."

"Alright, thanks Logan."

"You're welcome Marie."

They fought one more time together, this time, the fight was more intense and harder then the previous fights they had done that day. They usually trained together in the morning and evening.

The both of them meditated a lot together, for Rogue it was a way to silence all the voices in her head. For Wolverine, it was more an exercise and test to see how long he could hold still and keep his patience.

Most of the times, he would began the laugh silently but still continued his meditation.

Also, the meditation helped Marie to control her powers.

After the intense and hard fight, the two fighters were gasping for air. They smiled at each other and Logan cracked his neck and let his wounds heal immediately. Rogue walked to her towel to dry herself of the sweat and to clean her swords.

Logan walked out the room and Marie stored her two special knifes away at the special vault so that no normal student could get to them. She walked out of the room and went to the showers.

End of chapter 

**Sorry for the late update, I had a bit of a writers block **

**R&R please, I like reviews and I cannot lie :D**

**I hope you all like my story.**

If anyone wants to see the knifes that Rogue uses, just search for Elektra (comic) at Wikipedia and look at the drawing. Normally you should see the sais pretty good ;-)


	12. Elektra

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 12: Elektra**

"Hello?" Elektra said

"Hey Elektra, it's me Logan."

"Hey Logan, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, you?" Logan asked

"Also, what are you calling for?"

"Always straight to business aren't ya?" Logan smiled

"Yeah, now tell me, what can I do for you."

"I'm training Rogue to fight with the sais, she doesn't have a power that she can defend herself with and I was wondering if you would want to give her some tips and fight with her to see if she has any problems...After all, you are the master of the sais." Logan explained

"When should I come?"

"Are you serious? Don't you have other things to do?"

"Those things can wait, and then I can see my little girl again." Elektra said

"There is always a catch with you isn't there." Logan smiled

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about it ?"

"Nothing I guess, can you come the day after tomorrow?" Logan asked

"That will be alright, see ya then." Elektra said

"Alright, see ya then."

Logan smiled and hug up the phone. He walked down the hall where he met Rina Murdock, daughter of Elektra and Matt. She had long brown hair and the power to blow things up and freeze them. She was only 7 years old but very strong with her powers.

"Hey kid your mother is coming here the day after tomorrow."

"Why is she coming?"

"To help Rogue with her sais." Logan explained

"Cool ! Can I watch?"

"You'll have to ask her that."

Rina ran away with a smile on her face and Logan shook his head "...Kids...". He walked further down the hall and met with Professor X;

"How are you Logan?"

"Fine, you?"

"As good as I can be. How is the training going with Marie." Professor X asked curious

"Good, I've just invited Elektra to help her if that's alright with you."

"That's alright, when is she coming?"

"The day after the tomorrow."

Professor X nodded and wheeled further. Logan just walked further with his hands in his pockets. He walked to the danger room. Putted the right information in the computer and walked in the room. A simulation of Sabretooth was standing before him. Soon, the two beast began to fight in the room.

Leaving nothing complete. Sabretooth began to attack Logan first and Logan got out of his inhuman claws. Logan got a lot of wounds and scratches from the fight but after it was over, and Sabretooth was laying on the ground, Logan cracked his neck like he normally does after a fight and retracted his claws.

His wounds healed immediately and Logan walked out of the danger room. The simulation ended as he walked out of the door.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Marie, what are you doing down here."

"Looking for you." Rogue answered

"Why?"

"Because I was bored and I was wondering what you were doing" Marie said simply

"Why don't you practise with your sais, Elektra is coming the day after tomorrow."

"Really?" Marie asked excitingly

"Yeah really, so how are you and Vincent."

"I haven't heard from his anymore since I met him in the park."

"Maybe he's trying to avoid you?" Logan said

"Yeah, maybe, I'm going to call him later tonight."

"Do that." Logan winked

Marie smiled and hugged Logan before going back to her room to call Vincent. It wasn't going to be a normal talk this time. She knew it, Logan knew it and Vincent probably didn't.

**End of chapter, I hope you all like the new chapter**

**R&R please, Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	13. Gardens are good to sneak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 13: Gardens are good to sneak**

Rogue called to Vincent that night and was a little nervous about what she would tell him. The phone went over and on the other side of the phone, Vincent picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vincent, it's me Rogue."

"Oh, Rogue…Can you call back later?"

"Why?"

"I'm kinda busy right now…."

"Vinny? Who is that on the phone?" a woman voice asked

"A friend." Vincent answered."

"Vincent, who is that?" Rogue asked

"Ginny."

"And who is Ginny?" Rogue asked impatiently, knowing what was to come.

"My new girlfriend."

"Excuse me, I thought I just hear you say that you have a new girlfriend?"

"I did, I'm sorry Rogue, but it won't and it doesn't work out between us."

Vincent hung up the phone and let Rogue alone on the phone. Her mouth open about what she had heard. She didn't feel sad, she didn't feel pity. The only emotion she felt was anger. Anger towards Vincent and Ginny.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Hey Logan." Rogue hugged him"

Hey kid, how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just angry at Vincent that he didn't tell me earlier that he had another girlfriend"

"You're not sad?"

"Why should I, he hurt me, he ignored me, he lied to me and he betrayed me."

"Alright…Do you know the name of his new girlfriend?"

"A certain Ginny…."

Logan's eyes widened and he grabbed the door portal for support.

"Logan! What's wrong?"

"Did you say…Ginny?"

"Yes, what's wrong with her?"

"She's famous for killing mutants, she's been after my tail for a few years."

"She's a mutant! From the brotherhood?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to kill that bitch! "

"Why? I thought you didn't care for Vincent."

"I don't like her and she's from the brotherhood!"

" And she stole your boyfriend who must be a mutant."

" I don't care about Vincent, she can have him if she wants to." Rogue said "It's his stupid mistake to make me angry."

Logan smiled, Rogue walked pass him and he followed her. He tried to stop her a few times but failed.

"Rogue, wait, you think that will help?"

"No, but it will feel good."

"But-"

"You keep out of it." Rogue glared.

"Easy kid, I'm only trying to help."

Rogue sighed, "I know Logan, I know."

Rogue still looked angry and dressed herself in her Xmen outfit. She walked to the vault and got out her Sais and putted her hair in a long braid. Logan looked at her getting ready and after a few minutes. He too got dressed in his outfit.

The two of them exited the school and walked to the garage. They turned on the light and looked at the Scott's bike, then at each other and then at Scott's bike again.

They looked at each other one more time, smiled and exited the school grounds with the motor.

They went on the highway to Vincent's house and it did not take long before they found him with Ginny in the garden. Both Logan and Rogue hid in the bushes to wait for the opportune moment.

Rogue looked at Vincent, she saw him like she had never seen before. He was practising his powers in the garden and Ginny was looking at him. He shot all kind of balls at the target. Fire balls, electric balls, wind balls, water balls, ice balls,

"The hell?" Logan said

"Since when does he have such cool powers?"

"He's a mutant alright"

"I didn't know that Einstein." Rogue said sarcastically.

"But how could he not feel your power then?"

"I think he didn't feel my power because he can shoot fire balls, those attack balls must have protected him against my power."

"Yeah I guess that would be it, but look at his arm."

"His mutant sign. Just like Magneto's." Rogue whispered

"Yes."

"Let's kill him."

"What?" Logan asked

"Let's kill them both."

"Not now Rogue let them make the first move." Logan stopped Marie

Rogue sighed, "Alright, but I will kill him and you will kill her, deal?"

"Deal."

The two Xmen walked back to the motor and went back to the mansion.

"Did you hear something?" Ginny asked

"No, did you." Vincent said

"I though I heard something in the bushes."

"It'll be an animal." Vincent said

"Yeah, I guess so."

From the moment she was home. Rogue walked immediately to the danger room. She inserted the right information and fought with a virtual Vincent.

End of chapter 

**I hope you all like me chapter**

**R&R please, Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	14. Since you’ve been gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 14: Since you've been gone.**

Rogue woke up the next morning in her bed but she couldn't remember that she went to her room after her session in the danger room. "Logan must have brought me to bed last night." She thought. She smiled at it.

She got out of her bed, started her cd player and got dressed on the song "Since you've been gone" from "Kelly Clarkson". She dressed in her tight jeans and her halter-top. She putted her hair in a braid and walked out of the room.

She went to the dining room where Logan waited her.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Marie."

"Practise today?"

"Yeah, the whole day."

"I thought I had lessons today."

"Yeah, I know. Today the students can do one course the whole day. With their favourite teacher of course."

"So everyone can fight with us today? Or at least with you?"

"No, I only take two students today."

"Who else but me?"

"Rina, she can help you with your Sais."

"Alright." Rogue smiled

The both smiled at each other and went for breakfast where they met up with Rina.

"Ready for a whole day of practise?"

"You bet! We're going to have some fun!"

"Yeah!"

Logan just smiled at the two girls and went for breakfast while the two of them talked about what they were going to do today. Rogue looked at Logan while he walked away and sighed.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"He loves you too you know."

"No I didn't, he didn't tell me…yet." Rogue said, "He seems to like Jean more."

"Nonsense."

Rogue smiled and the two girls began to talk about other things. Rina was only seven years old but she was like a little sister to Rogue. She could fight pretty well with the Sais because her mother is the best. They were interrupted with their little talk when a young girl that looked a little like Rogue came up to them.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Rogue asked

"Are you two training with Professor Logan today?"

"Yes. Why?" Rogue asked again

"You two are so lucky, you are like the only two he'll train today. Almost the whole school wants to train with him."

"Yeah well Logan doesn't like big crowds."

"Of course he doesn't." The young girl said

The young girl walked away again and a few moments later, Logan came up to them to begin their trainings day. The first thing they did that day was meditation. Logan had a hard time today and began to laugh a lot.

After a failed attempt on meditation, they got dressed in their fighting clothes and went to the weapon room to get their weapons out of the vault. Rina also picked out a couple of Sais and the two girls went in their fighting position.

That evening, Rogue walked to her room and let herself fall on the bed, dead tired but happy she had spent the whole day with Logan.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the chapter**

**R&R please: reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	15. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 15: Flashbacks**

That night, Rogue was plagued by nightmares about Vincent and the time they had together, not the good parts, but all the parts where he had hurt her.

_She began to talk about Logan and told him about the dog tag and how they met. Suddenly, she noticed a difference in Vincent's eyes as she stopped talking. Before she knew it, he had hit her so hard that she had fell of the bed._

"_What was that for?"_

"_You're in love with him aren't you!"_

"_No! I love you Vincent! You!"_

"_I don't care! Leave…Now!"_

_Rogue whipped the tears out of her eyes with one hand. The other had stayed at her cheek where he just slapped her._

_0000000_

"_I don't agree." Vincent said_

"_You never agree with me about these kind of things!"_

"_Don't talk to me like that!"_

_During their fight, they had stand up from the couch. Rogue was completely unaware of Vincent's actions when he pushed her against the ground. Her head hitting the corner of the little coffee table._

_Rogue got up and walked over to Vincent. She slapped him in the face and walked away, back to the school._

_00000000000_

_Rogue turned around but noticed that she couldn't walk further, she looked behind her. Vincent was holding her arm rather hard._

"_Don't leave…"_

"_Vincent…let go of my arm."_

"_Don't leave."_

"_Let go of my arm Vincent, you're hurting me."_

"_Don't leave me!"_

_Rogue had enough of this, she was tired. So she turned around at a huge tempo and kicked Vincent in the stomach. Making sure that he let go of her arm. She looked at her arm; his hand was engraved in it._

"_What was that for!"? Vincent shouted_

"_You wouldn't let go of my arm, you were hurting me!"_

"_That's no reason to kick me like that!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

_Vincent got up and walked to Rogue, he slapped on her cheek, so hard that she fell on the ground._

"_Don't talk to me like that!"_

"_I can talk to you how I want to!" Rogue argued_

_She wanted to get up but Vincent kicked her right above her hip. She fell down back on the ground._

"_Stay down! I'm not finished yet!"_

"_No I won't stay down!" Rogue said_

_Rogue tried once again to stand up but Vincent kicked her in her stomach, causing her to gasp for air and falling back on the ground. After that, Vincent left, leaving Rogue alone on the floor. _

_00000000000000000_

Logan who was holding her shoulders awaked her.

"Marie, wake up!"

"Logan!" Rogue shot up from her position

"Marie, calm down, you just had nightmare, that's all."

"It was about Vincent…."

"About when he hurt you?"

"Yes." Rogue whispered, still shaken from her dream.

Logan hugged her and rubbed her back. After a few moments, he looked at he. Rogue was silently sleeping in his arms. He smiled and laid her down so she could sleep more comfortable. Silently he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Marie, I'll always watch over you."

With that line he left the room. Rogue turned around so she could see the door. Silently she whispered back. "I love you too Logan, from the day I met you." To no one in the room. She fell back asleep but the only thing she didn't know was that Logan stood outside the door.

He had heard everything.

**End of chapter, I hope you all like my story**

**R&R please: reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	16. Knowing that you love me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen  to bad huh **

**Chapter 16: Knowing that you love me**

The next morning, Rogue found herself with the thought that Logan really loved her. "He really loves me." She smiled. Today she had no lessons so she could practise her fighting in the morning.

Elektra would only come in the afternoon so Rogue had the whole morning to train and to prepare. She could say that she was a little nervous but she didn't show it. For today she dressed herself in a loose black training pants with a black top and her hair in a braid.

She opened her door and was surprised to see Vincent standing at her door. She glared at him and he looked uncomfortable under her glare.

"Hey…"

"Vincent. What are you doing here?"

"I want to apologise for last."

"Sorry Vincent, be broke up and I don't want to see you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because we're done Vincent, or like you yourself said it won't and it doesn't work out between us."

"But-"

"No, I don't want to see or hear from you again."

Rogue walked away and walked to Logan who was on the end of the hall. He glared at Vincent but then he looked at Rogue and smiled. He grabbed her around her waist and kissed her softly. Vincent's mouth fell open at the sight. The kiss ended and Rogue smiled brightly at Logan and kissed him back.

After that she walked away and left Logan and Vincent alone in the hallway. Logan glared one more time at Vincent and then left in the same direction as Rogue. Vincent stood still for a few moments and then followed Rogue and Logan.

Rogue smiled at Logan and held his hand without her glove. He looked confused but also happy. Rogue giggled at his face.

"I thought you couldn't touch anyone."

"Me and professor X found a way to help me control my power." Rogue explained.

"That's wonderful."

"Isn't it." Rogue looked down shy

Logan lifted her chin so she would look at him. He kissed her again and she kissed him back. After the kiss, Rogue smiled and together they walked hand in hand to the Danger Room. Rogue got her Sais out of the vault while Logan smiled at her.

The both of them walked in the Danger Room. Totally forgetting about Vincent who was still walking around the school looking for them on a floor just above them. Logan fought with a virtual Sabretooth and Rogue fought with her Sais against Ginny and Vincent at the same time.

She finally gave the final strike on both of them and gasped for air. It had been a though battle but she managed. Without help from Logan who was just lighted his cigar. Rogue smiled and then the simulation ended.

"Good job you two." A voice from the speakers made them separate. Marie looked up and saw Xavier along with Elektra and Matt standing in the control room.

End of chapter 

**Next chapter: fight between Rogue and Elektra and maybe a fight between Matt and Logan ;-) we'll see**

**R&R please I like reviews and I cannot lie, they make me smile :D**


	17. Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen  to bad huh **

**Chapter 17: The fight**

"You must be Rogue."

"Yes and you must be Elektra."

"I saw you fight, you're good, hopefully good enough to defeat me."

"I learned it from Logan, I'll try my best to defeat you." Rogue told Elektra

"Good, I like a challenge."

"Me too."

"This is my husband, Matt Murdock, also know as Daredevil"

"Hello." Rogue said

"Nice to meet you." Matt nodded

Rogue smiled, she had heard about him, the man without fear. She had also heard he was blind, but when she looked in his eyes, she saw that his eyes were part normal, part blind.

"Weren't you-"

"Blind? Yeah, in the beginning I was completely blind."

"Yeah, now you are like half blind and half normal."

"Yeah, I underwent a surgery but they couldn't heal everything."

"So you still have your super senses."

"Yeah." Matt smiled. Rogue looked at Logan and Elektra. They were busy talking with each other.

"Hello Rina."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rina hugged her parents excited. "I'm so glad to see you"

"It's good to see you too sweetie."

Rina smiled like only a 7 year old could do, happy, free, unworried about things,

"I guess we better get started with our fight. We should take a long time. Seeing how good you are."

"I agree"

The two girls went to the dressing room to put on their fighting clothes. Because it was quite cold on the hallway to the Danger Room, they putted on capes. After they got dressed. They walked to the danger room and when they entered, the room simulated a sort of palace where they could fight.

The two girls take off their capes and get out their Sais'. The two women are engaged in a fierce sword fight with each other. Not backing down for each other. Elektra's moves are incredible. She avoids the blows by flipping into the air, outmanoeuvring them at every turn.

The sword battle continues on the small catwalk around the vast power pit. Elektra kicks Rogue off one of the ramps and she falls several levels. She jumps back on the catwalk and knocks Elektra off another ramp, and she lands hard on a ramp two levels below.

Rogue jumps down after her. Elektra backs away along the catwalk into a small door. Rogue follows Elektra, followed by Rogue, enters a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that go on and off in a pulsing pattern that shoots down the corridor every minute or so.

Elektra makes it down several walls of deadly rays before they close. Rogue is one wall away from the excellent sword fighter. The two girls must wait until the next pulse to advance down the corridor. Elektra is impatient and paces, waiting for the wall of rays to open. Rogue sits and meditates.

The electric rays cycle as Rogue sits meditating. The wall of the deadly rays turn away. When the wall between Rogue and Elektra opens Rogue is in a split second fighting Elektra with a ferocity not seen before. They move into the area at the end of the corridor called the melting pit, a small area that is mostly made up of a deep hole.

Elektra and Rogue battle around the melting pit as a frustrated Logan and Matt watches from the control room of the Danger Room.

Elektra is relentless in his assault on the young Rogue. Elektra seems to have the upper hand, as Rogue grows weary. Elektra catches Rogue off guard, and Marie slips into a melting pit. She is barely able to hold onto a nozzle on the side of the pit.

Elektra grins evilly at Rogue as she kicks Rogue's Sais down the endless shaft. Elektra smiles as he goes in for the kill. At the last moment, Rogue jumps up out of the pit, calls her second Sais to her, throwing Elektra off. The young mutant swings with a vengeance. Elektra falls into the melting pit onto a soft mattress.

"You are good, much like Logan in your fighting style but you are ambitious like me."

"I agree, she's a lot like you." Matt said

The two girls walked to the benches in the room that stood against the wall and sat down to drink from their water. Logan and Matt stood in the middle of the room and the simulation began again. Logan got his claws out while Matt grabbed his stick to fight.

"Ready DD?"

"Sure L, are you?" Matt said

"Yeah, as always."

They attacked each other but both failed to give each other the first blow. They circled around and kept trying to hit each other. The first blow finally came from Matt who his Logan on his head with his stick what caused Rogue to giggle.

Logan bucked down and swung his legs under Matt's feet, causing him to fall on his butt.

The rest of the fight was quite calm in opposite of that from Rogue and Elektra. The two stopped fighting with each other when both of them were gasping for air. Elektra and Rogue clapped and the four of them walked out of the room to refresh.

**End of chapter, I hope you all like the chapter**

**R&R please: reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	18. Ride with me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen **

Chapter 18: Ride with me 

"Alright, call us when you want another fight."

"Will do." Logan nodded

"Mommy, I don't want you to go." Rina said

"I have to sweetie, but if you ask it nicely, I think that Logan would play with you."

"Really?"

"Ask him later okey-day?"

Rina nodded and gave her parents one last hug before running of to play with her friends. Both Elektra and Matt said their goodbyes to everyone and left to go back home. Logan turned to Marie who was drinking from her water bottle.

"So Marie, what do you want to do now?"

"Well I was thinking about taking a ride with Scott's bike without him knowing it."

"Perfect idea Darlin', as always."

"Don't I know it."? Rogue smiled and kissed him on the cheek, telling him she was going to change her clothes.

Logan went to the garage and prepared the motor when Marie entered the garage in her new clothes. She was wearing a leather black top and a leather black jacket. Logan smiled and kissed her.

"You look beautiful."

"You too."

Logan smiled and kissed her again. They rode of with the motor and got of the school grounds. They rode along the highway and thought about nothing but each other. Smiling.

"Where are we going?" Rogue asked

"You'll see darlin!"

"Alright then. I got a bad feeling about this…"

"I don't."

"Of course you don't." Marie muttered

"I never do."

Rogue smiled and grabbed Logan's waist a little harder when he turned up the speed. She closed her eyes to protect them from the dust flying around them in a strong wind caused by the motorcycle.

When they finally stopped, Rogue opened her eyes again and the first thing she saw was a lonely and small beach that was empty. The sun was just going under as they looked at it from a cliff.

"Oh, it's beautiful Logan."

"I know."

"How did you discover this place?"

"I always come here to think."

"It really is beautiful."

"Yeah…and quiet."

"I agree, more quiet then in the house."

Logan smiled, in the school it could sometimes be quite loud and sometimes it could really work on your nerves. He kissed Rogue softly, tender but passionately and she kissed him equally back.

Life was perfect…. or wasn't it?

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like my chapter.**

**R&R please, I like reviews and I cannot lie they make me smile.**


	19. childish behaviour

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own it? No…so stop rubbing it in that I don't own it**

**Chapter 18: childish behaviour**

Rogue and Logan rode back to the school and parked Scott's bike back in the garage where it belongs. They walked back to their rooms but they didn't get far before they noticed something was wrong in the school.

The floor was wet and everywhere was burn marks. They looked at each other, smirked and continued their path. They just walked up the stairs when they saw Bobby and Pyro fight against each other. They were just going to attack each other once again when Logan and Marie intervened.

"Alright! Stop it! What's going on here?"

"Were fighting so move."

"I can see that you're fighting, why?"

"Bobby challenged me." Pyro smirked

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! You challenged me!"

"nuhu"

"uhu"

"nuhu"

" uhu "

" nuhu "

" uhu "

" nuhu "

"Uhu "

"Stop it you two, you both act like five year olds." Rogue said

"Bobby brings out the worst in me."

"Yeah right." Bobby snorted

"Now, why were you two _really _fighting about?"

"About the best mutant between Xavier and Magneto."

"Oh for the love of God, you really are like children sometimes."

"We know." Pyro and Bobby said together

Rogue rolled her eyes and then just walked away while shaking her head. Leaving Logan alone to deal with Bobby and Pyro.

"Alright, I want you two to clean everything up, and while you're at it, why not clean the whole school."

"What ! we'll be busy for a whole week then!"

"Not if you hurry and start now."

Bobby and Pyro walked away grumbling and started to clean everything and trying to fix the things they've broken. Logan just walked away behind Marie and shook his head.

End of chapter 

**I hope you all like the new one, it's a little short I know but I'll try to write longer**

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	20. The lighter

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

Chapter 20 : the lighter… 

"I told you we were going to get caught." Pyro said

"You never said that."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't." Bobby said

"Yes I did, I told you that we were going to get caught and we did."

"Why do I even listen to you?"

"It was your idea, don't blame it on me." Pyro argued

"Hey you two, stop arguing and continue cleaning." Logan said.

The two of them grumbled a little bit and turned back to their cleaning work. Logan smirked and turned back to his paper. It was snapped out of his hands a couple of minutes later by Rogue who was just standing in front of him.

"What did I do ?" Logan asked

"Being away from me for a whole day."

"Oh, well I need to keep an eye on those two." He pointed to Bobby and Pyro who stopped cleaning.

"I can see that, why aren't they cleaning then ?" Rogue asked

"Hey you two, this is no relax time, get back to work."

"Yeah yeah, we're busy, calm down." Bobby muttered.

Click, click, click, click,… 

"John, stop with that lighter."

"What if I don't want to." _Click_

"If you don't stop I'll take it away." Rogue said

"NOO, stay away from my lighter." Pyro said overprotective.

"Only if you stop playing with it."

"Alright…" John pouted

_click, click, click, click, click, click…_

"Alright Pyro, give me that lighter." Wolverine said

"It wasn't me !"

"Oh no ?" Rogue raised an eyebrow " You're the only one who plays with lighters."

"Bobby took it away from me !" Pyro argued

_click, click, click, click…_

"See, I didn't do anything."

"This is just getting on my nerves." Logan said

"Yeah, Bobby, give me that lighter."

"Why should I ?"

"Because you're ice and no fire."

"So?"

"It annoys me Bobby, now give it up." Logan growled

"Alright." Bobby smirked at John.

"NOO, my lighter." Johns eyes widened

"Don't worry John, you'll get it back tonight." Rogue said

"But what if there is a big fight?"

"Then you'll get it back." Rogue agreed

"Really ?" John asked like a child of 5 year old.

"Maybe…"

Rogue kissed Logan once and then left the room with Johns lighter. John just pouted and continued his cleaning work while Bobby was smirking at him. He glared at the iceman once and the iceman continued his work too. The sooner it's done, the better.

End of chapter 

**I hope you all like the new chapter**

**R&R please… reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	21. Stryker strikes

**Disclaimer : Do I look like someone who owns X-Men ? No…so stop rubbing it in**

**Chapter 21 : Stryker strikes**

That evening, Pyro still did not have his lighter back. So at this exact moment he was following Rogue everywhere in the house, nagging at her until she gave him his lighter back.

"Please Rogue? Could you really not give me my lighter back?"

"No Pyro, Storm said I should keep it until tomorrow evening."

"But what if they attack tonight?"

"Then you can come wake me up for it."

"Alright. But what if you're not in your room."

"Then you got bad luck."

Pyro sighed and let the subject drop. He walked to his room with a unhappy face and glared at Bobby who was just smirking at his door. He entered his room and walked to his drawer. From under his clothes he got out another lighter. This one was slightly different to his normal one and was clearly not used much.

He seated himself down on his bed with his laptop and began to chat. Clicking his lighter on and of.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rogue sat down next to Logan on the couch and snuggled close to him. He putted his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head. She looked up to him and smiled. She softly kissed him on his lips and laid her head back on his shoulder, listening to his breathing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It was close, wasn't it? Closer than anyone's admitted." Stryker begins

President McKenna pours two glasses of Brandy.

"What do you need, William? " The president asks

"Just your authorization...for a special operation." Stryker tells

The presidents sighs, he saw this coming. He takes a sip of his glas and turns back to Stryker

"And somehow I thought you were here to talk about school reform. " The President said

"Funny you should say that. " Stryker answers before the door opens

An assistant lets in Senator Kelly. He's just as suave as we last saw him, but something about him is different...almost feminine.

"Senator " The president nods

"Mr. President. Thanks for having me. " Senator Kelly answers

The two of them shake hands and Senator Kelly sits down in front of Stryker

"I don't believe you two have met. Senator Kelly, this is William Stryker. His department has been dealing with the mutant phenomenon since...before my time." The president tells him

"As I recall, you were a staunch supporter of the Registration Act, Senator...but it seems your ideas on the mutant problem have changed recently. " Stryker said

"For the best, I hope. " Kelly answers

"I thought the Senator's point of view would be worthwhile...particularly during this crisis. " The president said

" If you think that's appropriate... " Stryker said

"So, what are you proposing, Mr. Stryker? " Senator Kelly asks

Meanwhile outside the office of the President. Yuriko Oyama, a beautiful Asian woman wearing light ,sunglasses that show her eyes, but not the color, sits in the reception area. She cracks her knuckles, loudly. A secretary looks over, bothered and a little intimidated.

In the office of the President, Stryker begins to place surveillance photos of Xavier's Mansion on the President's desk.

"We've managed to gather evidence of a mutant training facility in the Salem region of upstate New York. " Stryker explains

"Where did you get this information? " The president asks while looking at the picture.

"Interrogation of one of the people who live around there. The boy was very helpfull for information about the school."

"This is Charles Xavier, leader of this training facility, apparently, Xavier has friends in the Justice Department and has made sure this information is kept quiet"

He continues to hand the President photos and files. Kelly looks at him suspiciously.

"This facility is a school. " Kelly responds

"Sure it is." Stryker answers

Stryker throws down more photos. In some of them, the basketball court opens up to reveal the X-Jet.

"What's that? " The president questions

"It's a jet. " Stryker responds simply

"What kind of jet? " The president asks

"We don't know---but it comes up out of the basketball court." Stryker explains as the president is a five year old. The president looks uncertain

"If we'd have been allowed to do our jobs before this incident..." Stryker begins but the presidents holds up a hand. He had heard enhough. He turns away, thinking about it. Senator Kelly looks nervous.

"Listen, William...You enter. You detain. You question. But the last thing I want to hear is that we've spilled the blood of an innocent mutant child. You understand? " The president reasons

"Hey...only if they shoot first, Mr. President" Stryker stands up and nods to the president and Senator Kelly. He grabbs his pictures and leaves the room. Senator Kelly looks after him and turns to the president.

"You think this is a good idea?"

"I have no idea. We better hope for the best." The presidents responds

"Yes, but what if something happens to the children?"

"There has to be a couple of teachers in that school. The teachers will be able to defend the small ones."

"I hope you're right Mr. President. Like you said. We don't want to hear on the evening news that we've spilled the blood of an innocent mutant child."

Senator Kelly stands up and nods to the president before leaving the office too.

The President sighs and sits down in his chair. Thinking about what he had done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Logan leaves Marie on the couch for a few moments to get something to drink from the kitchen. When he returns. He is held up by Storm who talks to him from the top of the stairs

"Look who's come back..." Storm walks down the stairs and smiles at him.

"I never left Storm"

"No, you were just to busy in Loveland. You're just in time." Storm explains

"For what?" Logan asks

"We need a babysitter. "

"Babysitter? "

Storm kisses him lightly on the cheek. She pulls back, and Logan sees Jean on the staircase, walking down. They stare at each other, smiling, trying to hide their nervousness. Logan and Jean smile at each other warmly. Storm awkwardly watches them sharing a moment. She backs up slowly, pointing toward a door.

"I'm...I'm gonna get the jet ready... " Storm leaves the room. Leaving the two alone. Logan looks at Jean

"You look good. "

"So do you. Storm and I are heading to Boston. The Professor wants us to track a mutant who attacked the President. We won't be gone long. " Jean said

"And I hope you'll still be here when we get back...unless you plan running off again. "

"I can probably think of a few reasons to stick around. " Logan thought of Rogue who was sitting on the couch.

Jean smiled at Logan one more time and then left, following Storm to prepare the jet. Scott stands at the door. He smiles at Wolverine. Logan smiles back.

"Good luck with the two women."

"Good luck with the kids."

"Thanks...I'll need it I think."

"You will."

Logan walks back to the living room and sits down next to Rogue. He kissed her on the cheek and she kisses him back on his lips. They part and smile at each other.

End of chapter 

**From now on I'll try to follow the movie.**

**R&R please…I like reviews and I cannot lie. They make me smile **


	22. The Attack

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 22 : the attack**

Logan and Rogue are sleeping next to each other. Logan's eyes slam open as he bolts out of bed, sweaty, agitated

,getting his bearings. He looks next to him and Marie is still sleeping peacefully. He sighs and gets out of bed. He walks trough the hallways of Xavier's Mansion.

He walks past a room and hears the sound of a TV. He walks into the room where Jones sits on the couch watching TV. Logan stands behind the couch. Slowly, his eye is drawn towards the boy. Whenever Jones blinks his eyes, the channel changes. And Jones is blinking his eyes a lot.

"Can't sleep?" Jones asks

"How can you tell? "

" 'Cause you're awake."

"Right. How about you? " Logan asks

"I don't sleep "

"Right." Logan pauses " You guys got any beer? "

"Try the kitchen. " Jones replies

Logan looks at Jones curiously, he smiles. Jones continues blinking, the TV still changing channels. Logan continues to walk down the hallway. Logan enters the kitchen to find Bobby Drake sitting at a small table, eating out of the ice cream container. He heads straight for the fridge and opens it---no beer.

"Hi." Bobby said nervously.

"Hey. Got any beer? " Logan asks

"This is a school. "

"So, that's a "no"? "

"Yup, try the cupboard over there. There should be some soda over there."

Logan opens the cupboard and finds a six-pack of soda bottles. He pulls one out, walks over, and remains standing at the table. He takes the lid off, and is about to drink it, and then hands it to Bobby. He blows into it, and the bottle becomes frost-covered. Bobby hands the bottle back to Logan.

"Handy." Logan smiles and Bobby smiles back.

Jones sits on the couch. He blinks, and the TV changes channels again. Behind him...blurry...in the background. A shape slowly creeps towards him. Jones sees the reflection of the eyes on the TV screen. He nervously turns around to see: A man. Staring at him. Dressed in black battle gear. His face is completely covered, with two goggles over his eyes. At first glance, he could easily pass for one of the X-Men in uniform. Jones gets off the couch...and walks towards him.

"Hi. " Jones said to the man.

Three small darts are stuck in his neck. His eyes flutter...the TV changes channels behind him. The man silently motions to the other soldiers, who begin to flood the mansion. A dozen soldiers rush up both staircases to the upstairs hallway. They quickly disperse, two soldiers entering each room. Meanwhile in the kitchen the soda bottle is almost empty. Bobby's ice cream has melted.

"Actually, my parents think this is a prep school." Bobby explains

"Hey, lots of prep schools have their own campus, dorms, and... " Logan begins

"Jets?" Bobby asks Logan smirks "So, you and Rogue, huh? " Bobby continues

"What? Oh, yeah..."

"Are you two happy?"

"Yeah we are..." Logan said

"Isn't it hard you can't touch her?"

"I live with it." Logan raises an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a faint noise echoes from the hall. Logan and Bobby both look up, alarmed. Logan gestures for him to be quiet, and sneaks out the back door. Bobby looks around, nervous. Siryn and Kitty Pryde sleep silently in a room, when the door cracks open, revealing two soldiers, weapons raised.

Kitty's eyes open just as the soldier fires a dart at her. She immediately phases through the bed, dropping out of view. Kitty Pryde falls from the ceiling, landing just next to a couch at the end of the hall. Two soldiers turn to look at her.

She runs, phasing through the wall. Bobby sits alone, not noticing a soldier silently creeping in the doorway---aiming a dart pistol right at him. From behind, an arm wraps around the soldier's neck, it's Logan. He squeezes the soldier in a choke hold.

"You picked the wrong house, Bub. " Logan threatens

Siryn's eyes snap open---and just as the soldier turns to fire at her, she takes a large breath...and screams. Not just an everyday scream, but an ear-piercing sonic blast. A mirror shatters. The soldiers cover their ears in pain. The entire mansion is rocked by her cry...

Colossus and a boy bolt upright, clutching their ears. Pyro wakes up flailing and falls out of bed. Rogue's eyes snap open. She notices Logan isn't sleeping next to her. Meanwhile in the kitchen hearing Siryn, Logan jolts, staring at the ceiling. The soldier uses the moment to wrench free of Logan and pull out a rifle.

Bobby dives behind the counter. Startled, the soldier aims and fires at him just as Logan knocks the gun away. Bullets shatter the window and ceiling where Bobby just stood. In the room with Siryn three small darts stick in Siryn's neck, fired from one of the soldiers on the ground. They turn to see Colossus in the doorway, carrying two unconscious soldiers.

He flings them to the side and steps into the room, as organic-looking armour forms in plates around his chest and arms. Terrified, the soldiers fire dozens of rounds, but the bullets just bounce off him. In the hallway the wall explodes, the two soldiers hit the floor hard.

A group of kids come running around the corner, they stop and gawk as Colossus steps out of the wall carrying Siryn. Suddenly, a helicopter appears in the window behind them.

" This way! " Colossus yells to the kids while they take off running

In the kitchen the soldier pulls out a large knife and lunges at Logan.

He grabs the soldier's wrist, trying to push the knife away, but it inches close to Logan's face, finally cutting a gash in his cheek. Logan pops his claws. The soldier stares in fear as Logan starts to get the upper hand, his claws getting close and closer... he gawks as Logan's wound starts to heal...

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the story**

**R&R please. Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	23. The Attack part 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 23 : The attack part 2**

Behind the counter Bobby keeps low, listening to the battle. Suddenly the noises stop. He slowly peers over the counter and sees the soldier pinned against the refrigerator, both sets of Logan's claws are buried in his chest. The claws retract.

The soldier slumps to the floor, leaving six gashes in the door. Moments later in the hallway, Logan and Bobby run into the hall. At the far end, they spot two soldiers preparing to carry off Jones, a few more troops are between them.

"Stay here !" Logan said while he puts Bobby into an alcove across from the elevator.

Logan silently races down the hallway and stabs a soldier in the shoulder. He spins and slices two more. Logan races towards the end of the hall, raging. Bobby watches Logan, and hears the screams of the kids upstairs.

He darts across the hall and into the elevator. On the same time in the TV room. Two soldiers are in the midst of lifting up Jones. The first soldier drops Jones' legs and fires a dart at Logan. Twhap ! They stick in his shoulder, but it doesn't slow him down, it just pisses him off. The second soldier lifts his gun, ready to fire.

Logan slices it from his hands, he turns and slices off the first soldier's mask, stabs him, and throws him to the ground. The soldier hits the floor, clutching his bleeding face. Logan sneers at the motionless troops sprawled on the ground.

The TV is still changing channels. Dazed, Logan pills the darts from his arm and shakes off the effect. Logan retracts his claws, then bends down and gently picks up Jones. He sees the darts, and yanks them out from Jones' neck.

The boy mumbles...alive but unconscious. Logan looks relieved. He looks back to see that Bobby is gone. Suddenly, more screaming echoes above. Still carrying Jones, he runs upstairs.

Outside the house a helicopter rumbles outside, shining a spotlight into the windows. Screaming children run from their rooms. Bobby exits the elevator and steps out into the chaos of kids running through the hallway. Bobby grabs a panicked, coughing Pyro.

"John, where's Rogue! " Bobby asks

"I don't know " Pyro coughs

"I'm going to find her. "

Bobby takes off, Pyro looks around and decides to follow him, They both run down the hall against a wave of terrified kids. Wide on the mansion---as six helicopters approach. A few land, while other hover above, shining spotlights into the windows.

Colossus runs down the hallway carrying an unconscious Siryn, a dozen kids following him. They stop at a wall and press on it, as if they're looking for something.

"Get back! " Colossus demands

He hands Siryn to another boy and pounds a fist against the wall. A panel opens revealing a secret passage. The kids make their way inside. Logan emerges from the other end of the corridor and hands of Jones to Colossus.

"Take him. " Logan tells Colossus before heading down the hallway, sensing approaching soldiers.

"I can help you! " Colossus yells at him

Logan turns around "Help them."

Logan stops at the end of the corridor, two soldiers are approaching around the corner, the flashlights on their guns lighting their way.

Logan waits against the wall. He spins around the corner, raging. Gunfire and screams fill the air. The flashlights flicker and shake. Silence. A single flashlight rolls across the carpet.

Kitty darts across a hall, barely avoiding two soldiers, and phases through a wall. She emerge from the wall, entering another room. She keeps running and phases through a billiard table, then through a fire place ...crossing the hallway and...into another room, phasing right through a soldier.

He jolts, disoriented, as she phases through him---heading towards the far wall. The soldier spins and aims. Kitty is almost out of the house, just a few more feet... The soldier fires his rifle, a bolt of electricity harmlessly hits the wall, just after Kitty phases through, escaping outside.

Meanwhile upstairs, Rogue runs down the hallway, followed by two younger girls. They reach the end of the corridor and Rogue presses her hand against a section of the wall near a large bay window. A small door slides open. She puts the girls inside the passage.

"Aren't you coming?" One of the girls asks

" I have to find someone first. You know what to do. Just like Storm taught us, okay? " Rogue said

The younger girl pauses, she's frightened about everything. Rogue gently wipes a wisp of hair from her face and the little girl smiles.

"Okay." The girl nods and ducks inside. Rogue shuts the door. She turns and runs back down to the end of the hallway. Through the noise of helicopters and screams, she hears a distant voice

"ROGUE! " Bobby yells

She sees Bobby and Pyro rounding a corner at the far end of the hall. They run to meet her.

"Where Logan?"

"He's fighting the soldiers !"

"This way!" Pyro yells at them

Just as he turns to lead them toward the secret passage, a helicopter spotlight fills the bay window at the end of the hall, briefly silhouetting two soldiers swinging in front of it, attaching small grenades to the edges. Bobby pulls Rogue back around the corner to safety, just before the window explodes, sending glass and wood everywhere.

The soldiers swing through the debris and land.

Colossus and twelve other kids run through a tunnel, looking back to see if they're being followed. Finally, they reach the end of the tunnel and enter the forest. The kids flee into the forest disappearing from the school. Running to safety.

Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro reach the bottom of the stairs and something catches Rogue's eye: the bodies of two soldiers laying on the floor. She gasps just as four more soldiers burst through the front door, guns raised. They're trapped.

The guns are aimed right at them. Suddenly, a primal scream echoes from above. They look up just as Logan leaps off the balcony, claws bared and arms spread wide. He stabs his claws through the soldiers of two troops, pinning them to the floor, before the other two can even fire, Logan jams his claws into their legs, and flips them onto their backs.

"Let's go. " Logan nods

A helicopter spotlight shines through the front door. They hear the sound of more troops approaching. They turn and run back inside.

Logan, Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro round a corner. Pyro opens up a secret passage and they head inside. Logan suddenly stops, listening to the approaching soldiers.

"Keep going. " Logan tells them

"Logan... " Rogue looks at him.

He stares at her, the animalistic gleam still in his eye. No arguing. The passage door shuts.

Logan turns around and extends his claws. Suddenly, through the smoke, a dozen green lasers focus on Logan's head and body. A dozen soldiers surround Logan in a semi-circle. Logan's raging

"YOU WANNA SHOOT ME! SHOOT ME! " Logan yells to the soldiers

Logan pushes forward, about to cut into them when...

"Don't shoot him. " A voice demands

A man steps into the hall, emerging through the smoke. The soldiers part to let him pass. Hearing the voice, Logan instinctively freezes.

"...Not yet. " The voice continues

Logan tries to peer through the darkness at the approaching figure.

"Wolverine. How long has it been?" The voice pauses "Fifteen years? And you haven't changed a bit. Me, on the other hand... "

William Stryker steps into the light

"...Nature. " Stryker smiles

Logan searches Stryker's aged face, triggering a vague memory. Involuntarily, Logan's claws slowly retract...

In the meantime in the secret hallway. Rogue stops as they start to head down the passage.

"Wait. You've got to do something. They're going to kill him." Rogue said. Pyro is backing away.

"He can handle himself. Let's go. " Pyro reasons

"Bobby, please! " Bobby glances at both of them, torn, afraid.

Stryker moves closer to Logan

"I must admit, this is the last place I thought I'd ever see you, Wolverine. I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals. Even animals as...unique as you. " Stryker chuckles

Logan looks at him hard

"Who are you? " Logan asks

"Don't you remember?" Stryker asks back

Logan, eyes wide-searching for recognition... Suddenly, the space between Logan and Stryker starts to fade, as if a thin wall of white fog is forming in the room. Logan slowly fades from view, obscured by mist.

Stryker steps forward, reaches up, and puts a hand on the wall of thick ice that now separates him from Logan. Rogue and Bobby emerge from the passage, Bobby has his frost-covered hand on the wall. Logan jolts.

"Logan, come on. " Rogue pleads to Logan

"Go, I'll be fine." Logan said

"But we won't. " Rogue argued

On the other side of the ice wall. Stryker sneers, steps back from the ice wall. He quickly grabs a grenade from one of the men belt, and jams it into the ice. The soldiers step back and avert their eyes. The wall explodes. The ice collapses. The mist clears. But Wolverine is gone. Stryker grins, amused.

End of chapter 

**I hope you all like the story**

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie ;-)**


	24. Lighters can be annoying

Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men 

**Chapter 24 : Lighters can be annoying**

Logan, Pyro, Bobby, and Rogue run down the dimly lit tunnel. They reach an intersection, Pyro starts leading them toward the tunnel on their left.

"No, this way." Bobby points

Bobby leads them to the tunnel on their right. They come up from the tunnel into a large garage. The lights turn on and they gawk at a dozen exotic and expensive cars. They pile into a small sports car close to the garage door. Pyro tries to get into the driver's seat.

"I'm driving" Pyro said before Logan pulls him away.

"Maybe next time. " Logan got in the car and Pyro pouted.

Logan is at the wheel. Rogue rides shotgun, while Bobby and Pyro are in the back.

"This is Cyclops' car. " Bobby stated

"Oh, yeah?" Logan asks while one of his claws shoots out, piercing the ignition. With a quick twist, the car starts. Logan hits the gas.

The garage door opens, and the car speeds away. Logan drives fast, agitated and pre-occupied. The others try to regain their breath.

"What the hell was that back there? " Pyro asks

Logan's eyes flicker, his mind is trying to piece together what he just saw...

"Stryker...His name is Stryker. " Logan said

"Who is he? " Rogue asked while laying her hand on his. Forgetting that she isn't wearing gloves.

"I...don't remember. " Logan mutters

He stares straight ahead, then turns to Rogue, watching her play with something on her wrist. It's his dog tag. She notices and looks up at him. He turns back to the road. Rogue pulls the dog tag off and hands it to Logan.

Logan pauses for a second, then reaches out and grabs the tag, rubs his fingers over the imprinted metal. He smiles and gives it back to Rogue who smiles back. Pyro reaches up and starts fiddling with the radio.

"What are you doing? " Rogue asks annoyed

" I don't like uncomfortable silence. " Pyro stated while still fiddling with the radio.

Pyro hits a button and bad techno music blasts through the speakers. The group cringes. Logan grips the wheel, annoyed. The music only gets louder as Rogue and Pyro fiddle with the controls. Pyro finally presses the eject button and a tray slides open, revealing a small oval-shaped disk. He grabs it, but the music continues to blare. Rogue reaches over and hits a button, stopping the music. Pyro looks at the disk closely, then presses a button. It clicks open, revealing a sleek communication device, a hi-tech cell phone.

"I don't think this is the CD player. " Pyro said

Logan grabs the disk from Pyro, looks at it curiously, and pockets it.

"So, where are we going? " Pyro asks

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way. " Logan reasons

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby said who was quiet the whole ride

"Good." Logan mutters

Click, click, click, click 

"Pyro, how did you get that lighter?" Rogue asks

"It's my extra one."

"Yeah, because I still have yours." Rogue said

"Where is it ?"

"Here, you can have it back."

"Woohoo." Pyro grabs his lighter back from Rogue and smiles like a five year old that gets his toy back.

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at Rogue who just smiled at Logan. Their hands are together. Bobby raised an eyebrow at it, "Rogue isn't wearing any gloves, how come she can touch him then?" he thought "Probably his healing factor."

_click, click, click, click_

"John, if you want to be without lighter again, that can easily be arranged."

"I'm fine."

click, click, click

"Pyro..." Logan growls

"Alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you." Rogue sighed

End of another chapter 

**I hope you all like the story**

**R&R please. Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie **


	25. Meeting the family

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 25 : Meeting the family**

It took until the next morning when they finally arrived at Bobby's house.

Click, click, click, click 

"John, what did I tell you about that lighter?"

"Not to use it unless it's necessary?"

"Exactly. So stop it."

"Alright." Pyro sighed but did not put the lighter away

At the door, Logan, Rogue, Pyro, and Bobby stand on the porch, still in their nightclothes. Bobby grabs a key from the top of the doorjamb and opens it. They walk into the foyer.

"Mom? Dad? Ronny? Anybody home?" Bobby yells in the house and no one answers. Bobby turned to Rogue

"I'll try to find you some clothes." And then he turned to Pyro "Don't burn anything." Pyro just shakes his head.

Sometime later, Rogue is up in Bobby's room while he searches for some clothes for her to wear. Rogue ties her hair into a ponytail and thumbs through some of Bobby's CDs. Snowboarding posters line the walls.

The door opens and Bobby walks in with some clothes. He averts his eyes, even he hasn't seen this much of her.

"Hey. I think they were my mom's...from before I was born." Bobby tells nervously.

"Groovy."

Bobby approaches apprehensively, and hands her the clothes. He walks out of the room while she dresses._" I don't need a angry Wolverine at my hands right now."_

When she was dressed, he walked back in the room and smiles at her.

"Oh...and these were my grandmother's." He holds up a pair of beautiful long opera gloves. She stares at the gloves...and at Bobby. As Rogue reaches for them, Bobby tries to gently touch her finger. She flinches, pulling back. They stare at each other.

"You know I would never hurt you. " Rogue just looks into his eyes. He inches closer to her.

"I know. "

"And you won't hurt me."

"How do you know?" Rogue asks

"Because you can control your powers."

"Again, how do you know?"

"I saw you holding Logan's hand, without gloves."

"That doesn't mean I can control them."

"What does it mean then?" Bobby asks angry

"It's means his healing factor is healing immediately."

"That's impossible ! Otherwise he wouldn't have that seizure when you first arrived."

"What do you know about it !"

"I'm sorry." Bobby shakes his head

"It's...okay. " Rogue sits on the bed...staring at the gloves.

Pyro flicks his lighter, staring at a series of family photos on the wall, his eyes full of envy. He smiles, nobody can hear him using his lighter

_click, click, click, click_

Logan is visibly agitated, playing with the Com device. He pushes a button and it slides open.

"Hello? Hello?" Logan says and mutters under his breath "Jean, where are you? "

There's nothing but static. He puts the device back in his pocket and spots a fridge behind him. He opens it and grabs a beer. As he shuts the door, a house cat leaps onto the counter. Startled, Logan jumps, and...his claws shoot out.

But the cat doesn't run away...it approaches Logan, licking his claws. He smiles. The front door opens, revealing Bobby's mother, father and younger brother

Logan quickly retracts his claws.

"Who the hell are you! " Bobby's father asks

Logan freezes, still holding the beer. Bobby and Rogue come running down the stairs.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school? " Bobby's mother asks

"Bobby, who is this guy! " Iceman's father asks

"Mom, Dad...This is...Professor Logan. " Bobby answers

The stare at him, still sceptical.

"Uhh...there's something I need to tell you" Bobby speaks nervously

The Drake family sits on a couch across from Rogue and Bobby. Pyro is leaning on a nearby table, twirling his lighter.

_click, click, click, click_

Logan is in the doorway drinking a beer and glares one time at Pyro who just smirks, while Madeline sips a cup of tea. Ronny stares at the floor, unable to look at his brother. It's silent. A clock ticks.

"So...when did you first know...that you were a...um... " His mother began

"A mutant? " Pyro asks while still flicking his lighter

"Could you please stop that? " Bobby's mother said to Pyro who just continued with his lighter

Click, click, click, click 

"You have to understand, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted. " Bobby's father said

"Bobby is gifted." Rogue cut in

"We know that. We just didn't realize that he was... " Bobby's father continued

"We still love you, Bobby. It's just that...the mutant problem is very... " Bobby's mother reasoned

"What mutant problem? " Logan asked offended

"...complicated. " his mother finished

"Excuse me, what exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan? " Bobby's father asked Logan

"Art." Logan said "And it's just Logan."

The air thick with tension, Rogue tries to lighten the mood.

"You should see what Bobby can do. "

The Drakes look at Bobby. He reaches across the table, and they flinch, pulling back. Bobby smiles. He gently touches his mother's tea cup---and it's covered in a thin layer of frost. Madeline turns the cup over...

"BOBBY! " His mother yells

...and the frozen tea plops onto the saucer. The cat leaps onto the table and gently licks it. William is amused, almost proud. Madeline is not amused. Neither is Ronny.

"I can do a lot more than that. " Bobby said but was interrupted. Ronny gets up and storms upstairs.

"Ronny!" Bobby's mother yells behind him but he doesn't stop

"Oh, God, this is all my fault. " Bobby's mother laid her head in her hands

"Actually, they've discovered that the males are the ones who carry mutant genes and pass them on to the next generation, so actually..." Pyro points at Bobby's father "...it's his fault". Bobby's father looked mortified

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Ronny storms into his room. He's on the phone.

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

"I need the police. " Ronny told the operator

_"Alright, tell me what's happening."_

"There are people in our house...and they won't let us leave."

_"Are they armed? "_ The operator asked

"They're mutants. "

End of chapter 

**I hope you all like the chapter**

**A little more from the script, I'm going to try and change that in the next chappie**

**R&R please : all reviews make me smile and I cannot lie **


	26. Boom Baby !

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 26 Boom Baby !**

"And you...you're all "gifted?" Bobby's mother asks

They nod. Madeline tries to put on a happy face. Something beeps. The others stare as Logan pulls the communication device out of his pocket.

"That's for me." Logan said while exiting the room trough a sliding glass door into the backyard

" Bobby, have you tried...not being a mutant? " Bobby's mother asks and Bobby sighs

"We cannot try not to be a mutant." Rogue said

"And why not ?" Bobby's father argued

"Because being a mutant is who we are." Pyro said

"That doesn't mean you have to use those powers."

"That means we can defend our self against jerks and mutant haters like you." Pyro said

"Pyro, behave !" Rogue said

"Why should I ?"

"Because you have to !" Bobby yells

Logan turns the com device on from the moment he's outside the door

"Professor? "

"Logan, thank God... " Jean answers

"Logan's face lights up."

"We couldn't reach anyone at the Mansion. " Jean continued

"No one's left, Jean. Soldiers came."

Jean looks at Storm, horrified.

"And the children?" Storm asks distraught and upset

"Some of them escaped, but I'm not sure about the rest." Logan replied

"We haven't been able to reach the Professor or Scott either. " Jean said

"Where are you? "

"Boston, at Bobby Drake's house. " Logan answered

"Alright, we're on our way. "

And Storm? " Logan looks towards the house at the family drama inside "Make it fast."

He shuts the device off, and steps towards the sliding glass doors. Logan slides them open...and stops

Sniffing. He slides the doors closed again, and sees it: the reflection of police officers creeping through the yard. Logan bolts inside. Logan locks the door behind him. The family looks up, startled.

"We have to go, now. " Logan said

"Why? " Rogue asks

"NOW. " Logan yells

The kids look at him, apprehensive. He's serious.

"Logan, what's going on? " Rogue asks again

The front door opens, and just as the step onto the front porch...Two cops step from each side of the porch, and cock their guns, pointed at Logan and the kids. They freeze, seeing two more cops emerging from cruisers on the lawn.

"Ronny. " Bobby mutters under his breath

Mean while on Ronny's room, Ronny stares out the window at the situation, a small smile on his face.

The cops advance towards them.

"What's going on here?" Logan asks

Bobby and Rogue are scared to death, Pyro pensively flicks his lighter

click, click, click, click, click

"Put down the knives. Slowly." One of the cops tells Logan

"Hey, bub, this is just a misunderstanding. " Logan reasons

Meanwhile in the living room with Bobby's parents, three cops are pounding on the glass door.

"Open the door! " one of the cops yells

Bobby's parents, bewildered and terrified, don't move. They watch as one cop takes out his nightstick and smashes open the door. They storm into the living room.

"AGAINST THE WALL! NOBODY MOVE! " One of the cops yells

One cop stays with the parents as the other two slowly make their way toward the front door, guns raised.

"PUT THE KNIVES DOWN! " The cop yells at Logan

"I CAN'T " Logan yells back at the cop

Logan raises his arms to show the claws are attached to his hand, when he's shot in the head and falls. Rogue screams. The kids stare, devastated. Pyro looks back at the officer, whose gun is still smoking.

Throughout the neighbourhood, people gather onto the scene. On the porch, the kids see the cops advancing, guns raised. Logan's eyes are closed. The bullet is flattened against his metal skull. The flesh begins to heal.

Rogue and Bobby slowly start to kneel, hands behind their heads...but not Pyro. He remains standing, flicking his lighter faster and faster.

_click, click, click, click, click, click, click _

"We don't wanna hurt you, kid. " One of the cops reasons

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" Pyro said " I'm the worst one."

Pyro lowers his hear and flicks the lighter, the small flame quickly grows into streams of fire, one shooting to the right, on to the left, one racing behind him, through the house, blasting toward the cops in the living room, knocking them down. Two panicked cops dive for cover. Pyro narrows his eyes. Streaks of flames sneak behind two cruisers toward the exhaust pipes... The cars explode, tumbling and spinning in the air, cops running for cover. Only one cruiser is left, surrounded by swirling flames.

The two officers inside try to radio for backup, as pieces of their car melt before their eyes. Pyro stares at the remaining cruiser with a sardonic look in his eye. He's sweating hard, living the moment.

He will never be the same again. Windows are scorched Smoke is filling the car. Two cops see Pyro, his furious glare focused squarely on them. He twirls his lighter with his fingers...and smiles.

Melting tires, cracking glass, flames surrounding a burning car, a melting dashboard. Rogue is horrified. She stares at Pyro for a moment and starts to pull off her gloves. Logan his wound still healing.

The flattened bullet dislodges and falls to the ground. He opens his eyes. Pyro holds up his lighter...and Rogue pulls up Pyro's pant leg and grabs his bare skin. Light flashes as energy passes from Pyro to Rogue.

Pyro's eyes widen. He gasps and drops the lighter. Stumbling, he slumps to the ground, as if the wind is knocked out of him.

End of the chapter 

**I hope you all like the story**

**R&R please: all reviews make me smile and I cannot lie :D**


	27. Learning how to Fly

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 27 Learning how to fly.**

Rogue holds up a hand and concentrates. Immediately, the flames recede, leaving nothing but smouldering debris. Rogue lets out an exhausted and relieved sigh. Bobby and Rogue get to their feet. Pyro groans.

Still a little dazed, he grabs his lighter and stands up to see his extinguished flames. Finally, Logan stands. The wound now completely healed. The kids stare at him, amazed. Thunder echoes from above and the lawn is blasted by heavy wind.

The cops look up. Rogue, Pyro, Logan, and Bobby, watch the X-Jet descend from dark clouds. It lands in the street and the ramp lowers. Logan and the kids run across the lawn. As his comrades stare in awe, one cop pulls out his gun and aims, his hand trembling.

Logan stops, and stares back, defiant. Logan keeps walking. The others run up the ramp, but Bobby stops and turns back. He looks at his house and sees his family, watching from an upstairs window. William is dumbfounder. Ronny is wide-eyed. Madeline is crying. Bobby stares at them for a beat, then turns around and heads up the ramp.

Logan and the kids strap themselves into seats. Storm and Jean turn and see Logan. She smiles. He winks. Nightcrawler pops up from behind a chair. The kids scream.

"Guten Morgan." Nightcrawler smiles

Guten Abend Who the hell are you? " Logan asked

"Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus I was known as "The Incredible Nightcraw-" Nightcrawler began

"Save it. Storm? " Logan interrupted

"We're out of here." Storm replied

Storm pulls on the stick, and they lift off. Two more cruisers pull up in front of the house. Cops and neighbours watch in awe as the jet roars away.

"Why were all the cops there?" Jean asks

"Bobby's brother called them."

"Why would your brother do that Bobby?" Rogue asks

"He hates mutants...a lot."

"Doesn't give him permission to call the police." Storm said

"He was panicking, he didn't know better."

"Why are you still defending him, he made sure we were almost caught." Pyro asks

"He's still my brother."

Rogue sighed and walked to Wolverine and kissed him softly before sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. He lays his arm around her and Rogue falls bit by bit in sleep. Listening to the conversation.

When she woke up, the first sound she heard was already an annoying one.

Click, click, click, click, click, click, click,… 

"Pyro, stop with that lighter."

"Why should I?"

"It annoys the hell out of me." Logan grumbled

"Yeah, and it's disturbing." Rogue fills in

"Why ?"

"What ?" Rogue asks disbelieving

"Why is it disturbing."

"Because we can't concentrate if you keep making noise with it." Jean cuts in

Pyro rolled his eyes but didn't put the lighter away, he just held it . Rogue looked at Logan and he smiled at her. She smiled back. Logan turned to Jean and Storm who were in the cockpit of the X-Jet

"How far are we? " Logan asks

"We're coming up on the mansion now. " Jean answers

Suddenly, a monitor beeps, and displays two red blips.

"I've got two signals approaching. " Storm mentions

Two F-16 Fighters roar through the clouds, coming up behind the X-Jet. Through the window, Storm and Jean see the fighters flanking them on either side. The radio crackles.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend 20,000 feet and return with out escort to Hanscom Air Force Base. Failure to comply will result in the use of extreme force. " A voice speaks trough the radio. Storm turns to Logan.

"Somebody's angry. "

" I wonder why. " Logan glares at Pyro

"What are we going to do? " Rogue asks

"They're falling back... " Storm tells while a loud beep goes off. "They're marking us. They're going to fire. "

"What! " Logan asks disbelieving

"HANG ON! " Storm screams

The X-Jet banks and dives, trying to shake off the fighters as the F-16s each fire a missile. The X-Jet banks hard, and barrel rolls, just barely dodging the exploding missiles. The fighter jets are still on their trail. The kids are trying not to panic. Nightcrawler makes the _"sign of the cross."_

Pyro looked at Nightcrawler and snorted _"Like that is going to help us."_ He thought while rolling his eyes

"Don't we have any weapons in this heap? " Logan asks

Jean glances over to Storm. Storm nods. Her eyes burn white. Dark rumbling clouds begin to form in front of the X-Jet. Lightning flashes. They head straight into the eye of the growing storm, the F-16s right behind.

Whispy clouds begin to swirl, faster and faster, twisting into long, thin funnels.

One forms, and another, until the sky is filled with a dozen roaring tornados. They writhe like giant serpents, allowing the X-Jet to pass between them. The F-16s aren't as lucky, they dart and weave, trying to avoid Storm's wrath.

The fighter pilot has a lock on the X-Jet. He's about to pull the trigger when two tornados slam into the F-16 from above and below. It's yanked up and hurled across the sky, tumbling like a toy.

The pilot ejects. The remaining fighter skilfully swerves around the funnel clouds, still in pursuit. Jean and Logan look at the beeping radar screen, then nervously to Storm.

Storm gets angrier as the remaining F-16 banks and rolls, avoiding the tornados, quickly gaining on the X-Jet. Suddenly, the clouds around the F-16 begin to swirl, until it's completely encased in a long dark tunnel, a tornado stretches across the sky.

The F-16 begins to toll wildly inside the tornado, losing control, but manages to fire two more missiles, just before the tornado bends and hurls the F-16 to the ground

The pilot ejects, but the missiles continue on their warpath, easily passing through the storm. Storm yanks the stick back. Jean stares at the radar screen: two blips rush towards them. Her stare becomes more intense as she concentrates.

The X-Jet's wings fold up as it flies faster out of the storm, the tornados dissipating behind it. Both missiles roar towards the jet...but suddenly one missile begins to wobble...Storm stares at the radar, the blips are getting closer, but one of them starts to veer away.

Storm looks over to see Jean, staring at the radar screen, lost in a trance. Logan watches, astonished.

"Jean? " Storm asks Jean

Jean holds her head tightly, concentrating..."this isn't easy." She mutters

Close on the missile: It wobbles, a few lights on its surface blink off—it suddenly veers straight up—and explodes. Rogue is frantically trying to buckle herself in. She pushes one buckle in, the opposite one pops out. She tries another, another. Finally, two hold. She presses the third, it snaps in. She puts the fourth and final buckle into the mechanism, and all three fall out.

Rogue tries again, looking nervously towards the cockpit. Jean Grey uses all of her powers trying to stop the remaining missile. Concentrating so hard that everything else drops out. She closes her eyes.

The X-men wait... On the radar screen the second missile is getting closer... Jean opens her eyes, terrified.

Jean silently mutters "Oh God. "

The missile explodes—the X-Jet disappears in a cloud of fire and smoke. A large hole is blown in the roof of the jet. It decompresses, everyone's screams are drowned by shrieking wind. Rogue is instantly ripped out of her seat, sucked out of the hole. She falls, screaming, into the quiet night.

"ROGUE !" Logan screams, trying to go after her but Storm holds him

"Don't ! It's to dangerous !"

"I can't leave her there !"

"Nightcrawler ! Can you transport yourself to her and then back to the plane?"

"I can try."

"Do it then !"

Nightcrawler nods and disappears in a black cloud of smoke. Logan is nervous that Rogue won't make it but believes in Nightcrawler. The jet speeds away high above her. Nightcrawler suddenly appears and grabs her.

Rogue and Nightcrawler reappear in a haze of smoke, falling to the ground. The X-Men stare at them in awe. In the cockpit Storm and Jean work the control, trying to stabilize the jet. Through the windshield, the Earth rises to meet them with dizzying speed.

"Rogue! Are you alright ?" Logan asks while checking her for wounds

"I'm fine Logan, thanks to Kurt."

"es war kein Problem an allen."

"Still, thanks for saving me." Rogue smiled

Logan hugs her and walks over to the cockpit after kissing her on the top of her head.

Storm strains, trying to pull out of the nosedive. The altimeter shows their descent, 3000 feet, 2500, 2000... Jeans hand reaches over and grabs Logan's.

She turns to him, eyes tearing up. Logan stares back, surprised. The plane is getting lower, lower. Storm closes her eyes, silently she whispers "This is it."

"Uh, Storm? " Nightcrawler cuts in

Storm turns...Nightcrawler is pointing at the hole in the roof, which is bending and twisting, slowly repairing itself. The screaming wind dies down to a whistle, as the hole closes completely. The, the falling jet begins to slow.

"Jean? " Storm is astonished

Jean stares at the controls. She's just as stunned.

Jean shakes her head "It's not me."

The ground is getting closer. And with a slight jolt, they stop. The mutants stare at each other, confused and shocked. They look out the windshield. Below them, a forest clearing, and two figures staring up at them...

The X-Jet hovers in the air, nose down, only fifteen feet off the ground. Magneto stands in front of the jet, holding it in place with an outstretched hand. Mystique is next to him.

"When will you people learn how to fly? " He asks smiling

End of chapter 

**I hope you all like this story**

**R&R please : all reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	28. Click, Click, Click

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men,**

**Chapter 28 (Already ?) Click, Click, Click**

Click, click, click, click, click, click 

"John, how many times do I have to ask you to put that thing away?" Rogue asked

"As many times like you want, I'm not putting it away."

"At least stop with the clicking noise then."

"Nope, won't do."

"Why not ?" Rogue rolled her eyes

"Because I like annoying people."

"I noticed." Bobby muttered.

"Of course you did, you notice everything don't you Iceman !"

Rogue sighed, Bobby and Pyro were two sworn arguers. She walked over to Nightcrawler who was silently praying.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I wonder what they are talking about."

"I can go take a look."

Before Rogue could say anything more, Kurt disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. She sighed but smiled anyway. She walked back to Pyro and Bobby who were still arguing about the lighter.

She rolled with her eyes and went in her tent to make sure everything was set to go to sleep.

Not long after that, she was joined by Logan who kissed her hand to wake her up.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey, how long have you been staring at me."

"Not long."

"What happened ?"

"Tomorrow we leave to find Scott and the professor, not to forget some of the students."

"Yeah. We need to tell them everyone is alright."

Logan nodded and kissed her once before they both fell asleep. Rogue woke up and noticed that Logan was already out of the tent. She got out of her sleeping bag and walked out of the tent.

Shielding her eyes against the sun, she looked around. Pyro was around the fire with Bobby, Logan was talking with Magneto. Mystique was talking with Nightcrawler and Jean and Storm were starting the X-Jet up.

She walked to Pyro and Bobby and rolled her eyes as she heard an all to familiar sound.

Click, click, click, click, click 

Pyro smirked at her and when she came closer he stopped with opening and closing his lighter in fear that she would take it away again.

She smiled evilly as he quickly putted the lighter away from him. She talked a little about the coming events with Pyro and Bobby but was interrupted by Storm and Jean who announced that they could leave.

End of Chapter 

**I hope you all like this story**

**Check out my two new story's.**

**Goodbye to you (songfic about Anakin and Padmé Star Wars)**

**Legacy of Darth Vader (one shot about Darth Vader Star Wars)**

**R&R please : reviews make me smile and I cannot lie !**


	29. Authors Note

**A/N 2**

I know I posted the new story on the site already but I decided it was not completely good yet...I'll post it again when I got the feeling it's good again ;-) I hope you all stay tuned in the story and don't give it up. Don't forget to R and R and making me smile :D

I'm sorry if you were already reading the new story and you can't read it further now but it was written to hasty and some events happened to soon...I hope you can all forgive me for deleting it ;-) I am now making sure everything is coming back to it's place and nothing is to rash...

**M.J.L.S**


	30. Costumes

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 29 Costumes**

_A/n finally an update on this story…Woohoo…let's get this party starting again ! Btw...i'm going to delete all the A/N...it's easier to get back in the counting..._

Logan opened one of the closets in the X-Jet and got out his X-Men costume. He got out a second costume and threw it at Rogue. She looked confused.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Jean said I should give you one."

Rogue shrugged her shoulders and left to get changed in the X-Men uniform. It was black with a belt that closed with a lock in the form of an X. On the chest was the sigh of an X and it looked quite a lot like a motor cycle suite.

Bobby looked at Logan and at one of the costumes "Where's ours? " Logan finishes zipping up. "On order. Should arrive in a few years. " Logan closed the closet and Rogue came out with her costume on.

Her hair was in a normal ponytail and her two white strikes where out of it but behind her ears.. Logan shuts the locker. Rogue turns around to find Magneto and Mystique staring at her, whispering to each other.

They suddenly stop. Magneto grins. "We love what you've done with your hair."

Rogue smiles and glares at him and got the urge to hit him but she's stopped by Bobby. She glares at him over her shoulder and then at Magneto before walking over to Logan.

Logan leans over to her ear and whispers "You really look good in it. Don't mind those two, Alright?"

"Who told you I mind those two?"

"I just got that feeling."

Rogue smiled at him and kissed him before turning her attention back at Jean and Storm who were controlling the X-Jet. On the background she could hear Pyro talk to Magneto about his powers and his name.

She looked behind her once and didn't see Bobby. _"Probably gone in the back of annoyance against Pyro." _She thought and turned her attention back to Logan. She smiled at him as he smiled at her. Alkali lake wasn't far anymore.

She sighed, the closer they got to the lake, the more her feeling of worry began to rise in her chest. The jet landed away from the dam to make sure Stryker or his men didn't know they were here.

Storm explained everything to them. Rogue listened carefully and looked at Logan in shock as he said "i'll go."

"No Logan…I won't risk you…you could get hurt!"

"I need to go…Stryker knows me! He wouldn't hurt me!"

"You can never know that Logan !"

"Listen…I'm willing to take that risk."

"But I'm not." Magneto spoke together with Rogue

Magneto looked behind him. Mystique smiled at Logan and at Rogue as Marie stood up and grabbed Logan's hand in hers.

"bobby, come here" Storm said quietly, looking at Logan and Magneto argue who's to go inside.

Bobby moves towards the controls, rogue follows. Storm points appropriately to controls and displays

"after we touch down and go in, you're in charge. If something happens to us. Use the ascension control to get the plane off the ground, do NOT try to control the plane while it's in the air. The auto-navigation system will fly you home."

"then what?" Bobby asked

"you've all got superpowers. Figure it out" Logan broke away from his argument, agreeing to let Mystique go in because it would be safer.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you all like this Chapter**

**R&R please…Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie..**


	31. Are You Sure

**30 : Are you Sure?**

* * *

Logan, Jean and Storm gather around a floating 3D hologram that shows a photographic terrain map of the landscape.

Magneto and Mystique also observe but keep to the back. Logan looks intensely at it. The dam, spillway tunnels and alkali base are all visible. From the naked eye, nothing but snow covers the base and dam. Jean clicks a button

"This is a topographic map of the area" and the holographic map suddenly changes into a crystal red, with varying degrees of pink and white marks that represent repetitive impact over time "and here are the recent density changes. The lighter the mark, the heavier the activity."

A series of white lines come out of the right spillway tunnel. The lines look like hundreds of tire tracks. Logan shakes his head with a sly smile

"That's the entrance" His hand finds Rogues gloved hand and she looks at him, smiling softly. He knows that she's scared. But she won't show it.

Jean changes the map once again -- it turns crystal blue with varying degrees of white and blue, water activity. The entrance tunnel and spillway are all deep blue.

"This shows the depth of the ice that covers the ground, water activity"

"If we all go in here, he could flood the spillway" Storm reasoned "can you teleport inside?"

Nightcrawler looks at his feet and shakes his head softly

"I have to be able to see where I'm going, otherwise I could wind up inside a wall"

A sound is heard from the radio, while Jean had been explaining all the things, Mystique had already left and gotten into the base.

Magneto, Logan, Jean, Storm and Nightcrawler stand high above the spillway corridor. Magneto smiles proudly

"She's good" Rogue admits

"You have no idea" Magneto said softly but very convincing

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rogue's holding Logan's hand, looking at him unsure. He looks confused at her.

"About what"

"Me going in there with you..."

"I'm sure...just stick close to me alright?"

Marie nods, happy to know that Logan trusts her

* * *

Vincent is with Stryker. Standing outside the door while Mystique is inside with the control panel, looking to open the door to make sure the rest of the group can enter the base.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Get some explosives, I want this door open immediately. "

Stryker walks away; Vincent follows him but stops in the middle of the way. Deathstrike joins them but Vincent doesn't continue walking with them. His eyes change colour again and he looks around confused.

Stryker sees this and drops some liquid in his neck, making his eye colour change again in the colour grey, he smiles at his nephew and the three of them continue their path.

Mystique watches the Xmen on a monitor coming down a hallway. She pushes a button and the monitor switches to a map of the base. She looks to the door -- it begins to crack with the pressure as the machine continues to rip through its layers. Not much time...

She looks around, there's nowhere to go

The entire door is being ripped of, the machine scattered on the ground, destroyed, revealing Magneto and the Xmen. Behind them are two guards, guns floating in the air, pointing to their heads. Magneto steps over the mangled remnant of the machine.

He turns back to the guards and they run off, their rifles turning to follow them. The guns drop. The Xmen listen as a deep throbbing hum fills the room

"What's that sound?" Storm asks

"It's Cerebro. The professor is close"

Magneto looks at Mystique

"Have you found it?" Mystique nods, eyeing a power grid "a large portion of the energy comes from the dam has been diverted...to this chamber"

They are all staring at the grid...All but Logan and Rogue. They're to busy staring at another monitor, which shows Stryker, Vincent and Deathstrike quickly walking through a corridor

"Come. We have little time" Magneto begins to walk to the door but Jean stops him and Mystique

"Not without us"

Mystique's eyes travel to the image of the children on a monitor. Storm looks at the monitor worried

"It's the children. I'll get them. Kurt, will you come with me?" Kurt nods, Jean glances around the room, realizes...

"Wait. Where are Logan and Rogue?"

"Logan's gone after his own prize. Rogue followed him of course. There's no time to wait for them." Tells Magneto impatiently

They begin to leave the control room. Storms eyes Magneto cautiously, turns to Jean.

"I'll be alright " She looks into Storms eyes, seeing worry "…take the kids through the spillway, and meet us at the jet"

* * *

**R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	32. Making An End

**31 : making an end **

Logan and Rogue walked through the halls of Strykers base. Rogue was gasping for air but Logan showed no sign of being tired. Footsteps were heard in the distance. Logan ran faster and rogue followed him as good as she could.

They entered a room. Stryker was in the middle of it, flanked by Deathstrike and Vincent.

"You know what to do" Strykers voice is the only thing heard in the room.

Both Deathstrike and Vincent give him a silently nod. Stryker backs through the door and shuts it. Leaving the four mutants behind. Rogue looked at Logan but before she could do something, Vincent shot a wave of water at her and she flied against the wall.

She used John's power to manipulate the fire that burned the candles and shot it at her ex-boyfriend. After that, she used the power borrowed from Magneto and used the metal in his body to move and slam him against the wall_.(A/N : a little like in X2...when Magneto escapes...the part with the guard? Yeah...that's the one)_

"You've grown stronger." he said while cracking his neck "But you have to do better then that."

She smirked and shot another ray of fire from her hand. Vincent blocked it with a shield of his own power. She stopped with her attack and the two looked at each other. The glares were equal to each other.

Vincent shot another ray, trying to catch Rogue of guard. She received the full blast and crashed into the projection screen. Sparks fly, but hardly in a romantic way.

Vincent pulls away from rogue's deadly touch. He slashes -- misses-- and hits a cluster power cables in the ceiling. They twist and writhe under the water, small electrical sparks fall to the ground. Rogue tackles him and they crash through a glass wall. X-rays, diagrams and equipment shatter.

* * *

In the mean time, Deathstrike and Logan are a close match but Deathstrike is much faster, Logan is being torn to shreds by her lightning-fast hands. She spin kicks -- knocking Logan into the weapon-x tank. It smashes open.

Fluid spills across the floor. Logan's sprawled on top of the broken tank -- dazed, nearly unconscious. He can't beat her hand- to hand and knows it. His claws are ready to attack and death strike

* * *

Rogue stands up, cracking her neck, she smiled at Vincent. He growled in anger and shots another wave of water at her. She blocks it with her own shield of fire and used magneto's power to shove him across he room.

She tapped into Logan's power and combined it with Johns ability to make things out of the fire and created a pair of fire claws at her knuckles. Proud at her work, she smirked and looked at Vincent with flames in her eyes.

Vincent's eyes widened at the claws and he shot water at her to extinguish them immediately. Rogue did a somersault to dodge it and landed behind him. She plunged her fire claws in his back and his eyes widened.

* * *

Logan watches-- as the tank that once gave birth to him, becomes the sarcophagus for Strykers latest creation. He had grabbed one of the equipments to pump death strike full of adamantium, making her body heavy and drop in the tank that was situated in the middle of the room.

* * *

Rogue is gasping for air and Logan looks at her worried. They both heal immediately and Logan runs out of the room in an attempt to follow Stryker.

They ran down the hall and hoped they would find an exit soon. Rogue smiled, she had killed her former boyfriend who had hurt her so much and she didn't feel any pity for him.

Nor did she feel any sadness for him. He had been her friend, but a horrible friend at that. Logan stops with running and breaks her thoughts. He grabs her shoulders and looks her in the eye.

"You should go to the jet now. Or to Jean or Storm. I don't want you to see what I'm about to do to Stryker."

"Logan...I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I would feel better if you would go to Jean or Storm."

Rogue sighed and looked Logan in the eye. He was looking quite serious so she nodded softly and gave him a kiss before leaving him alone in the hall. She ran to the end of the hall where she saw the x-men standing in front of a large door that doesn't seem to open.

* * *

**R&R please**


	33. Nobody

**Chapter 32 : Nobody**

* * *

Pain coursed through her body as she cursed to herself for listening to Logan and leave him to deal with Stryker himself. The pain in her head was killing her slowly and she knew it. She only hoped she would survive this. 

Magneto was the only one standing of the three of them. He didn't show any pain and his eyes were focused on the door. Finally, the door of the dark Cerebro opened. The attack didn't stop and Rogue looked at Magneto with tears in her eyes. She clutched her hands to her head and hoped that the pain would soon go away.

* * *

Logan was laying in the snow, the pain was coursing through his body like the adamantium on his skeleton. He hoped that he would survive this attack. He cursed to himself for leaving Rogue alone with the rest of the group instead of taking her with him.

* * *

The pain slowly ebbed away like snow in the sun. Rogue's hands fell next to her as she felt her body go limp. She forced her eyes open, tears were still blurring her sight. She used the wall to stand on her weakened legs. 

She looked at Mystique and noticed she was as healthy as she ever was. The door of dark Cerebro reopened, letting her enter it while shape shifting into Stryker. Magneto smiled at her and left the room.

Rogue's eyes were to tired to stay awake. Her head was throbbing and her legs were weak. She held onto the wall to make sure she didn't faint on the spot. He smiled weakly at her.

She heard footsteps in the distance. She smiled to herself. She recognized the footsteps. She wanted to fall asleep, give in to the darkness. The fight with Vincent had weakened her and the attack coming from Cerebro had killed the last bit of strength she had in her body.

* * *

Logan stood up from the snow, he showed no sign of weakness. He continued his way to the helicopter standing on the hill. His feet sank away in the white snow. He sighed, hoping he would leave this lake soon enough.

He hated snow.

* * *

After John had arrived not to long after Magneto had left, the rest of the X-Men had joined the two teenagers. They were too worried about the professor not to notice John. Rogue smiled at John as he helped her. 

He looked at her, worried. The words of Magneto rang in his ears. He shook his head and thought of the problems they were in now. Now was not the time to question the side he was on.

He hoped that they would get out of here soon. The underground base wasn't lightened very well. Shadows were everywhere and if there was one thing he hated about secret bases, except that they're secret, are the shadows.

"Thanks John." Marie smiled

John said nothing and simple nodded, he wanted to get out of this base immediately. He sighed and followed the rest of the X-Men, holding Rogue's wrist to get her to walk faster. She took a deep breath when they started to run again.

Her thoughts were pinned on Logan's smile as she hoped he would be all right out there. Her eyes darted towards Johns hand on her bare skin. He hadn't noticed it.

Nobody knew about her control over her skin.

Nobody knew how she killed Vincent.

Nobody knew how she got control over her powers.

Nobody knew anything about the problems in her mind

Except Logan.

But Logan was her world, she could not live without him. She only hoped that they would come out of this alive. That they would be able to return to the school. And pick up their lievs where they had left.

* * *

**R&R please...they make me smile and I cannot lie...**

_A/N_

_I got a new story in the section of the movie King Arthur...it's called Sweet Sacrifice...if you are a King Arthur fan, check it out ! It's a Lancelot OC_

_Don't forget to visit my site now and then. New things are uploaded when I have the time or when I have some nice pics fitting with this story or my others_


	34. Alkali Lake

**Chapter 33: Alkali Lake**

* * *

Logan ran down the hallways of the base. He was gasping for air but he had to reach the other X-Men as soon as possible. He fasted up his pace as he thought of Marie that was with them.

His enchanted hearing heard the breaches of the dam break slowly; the mass of water would soon flow everything and kill everyone that hadn't escaped. He took another deep breath before he continued running towards the scent of Marie that still lingered in the air.

He heard voices in the distance. He sighed in relief and ran faster.

"We have to get to the spillway! It's the only way out!" Storm said to the group, helping professor Xavier. They reached the spillway soon enough, but the water was faster. It was flooding the spillway on a huge speed.

Logan ran faster, through the old hallways. They weren't as new as the ones that formed the main base and they had a different exit.

An exit not easily found. Just when the X-Men wanted to go in the spillway, Logan snapped the controlling device, making the doors shut in front of their eyes.

All their glances were turned to Logan as he was gasping for air.

"You don't want to go that way...Trust me." He looked at Rogue, she was smiling and happy to know he was safe.

The water reached the door and busted through slowly. Logan retracted his claws and kept looking at Rogue's eyes.

"Come on! There's another way out of here! We must hurry or we're all wet!"

The dam continued to breach as the X-men used the other exit to escape from the soon to be flooded base. They all ran to the place that the helicopter stood. Rogue fell on her knees from exhaustion and Logan picked her up in bridal style.

* * *

"The helicopter was right here!" He yelled disbelieving. All that they could see was snow and lots of it. The dam was about to break when they looked up and saw the blackbird flying over their heads. It landed just a little further and they ran towards it as soon as they could.

Logan shared a knowing glance with Jean before he smiled at Rogue and kissed her forehead. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, trying to forget it all.

* * *

When everybody was entering the blackbird, Logan looked through the trees and then back at the plane.

Rogue raised her head, wondering why he had stopped. She looked at him and then followed his gaze.

"It's okay Bobby, it's okay, and you can let go now, let go." Storm looked at the young boy and smiled. John quickly sat on his place in the blackbird, smiling at his best friend in a way that said, "I'm back and I'm not leaving." Bobby shook his head and looked around.

"Where are Logan and Rogue?"

* * *

Logan carried Rogue and walked towards an old wall. Stryker was chained to it, the chains all over him. He looked at Logan and Rogue that was almost sleeping in his arms.

"Who has the answers Wolverine? Them? That girl in your arms?"

Logan and Rogue looked at each other and Rogue silently gave him his dog tags. She smiled at him and then turned her glare at Stryker who was looking at the both of them. He tossed his dog tags in the cold snow and glanced at Rogue, shifting her better in his arms.

"I'll take my chances with her and the rest of them." Logan started to walk away and ignoring the yells he received from Stryker.

"One day! Someone will finish what I've started Wolverine! One day!" Rogue looked over Logan's shoulder and glared, she kissed Logan in his neck and saw his lips form a smile when she did this.

* * *

"We need to get to Washington. I feel this is going beyond Alkali Lake." Professor X said quietly. Scott looked at him and understood what he was saying. He started the jet and lowered the ramp for Logan and Rogue who entered it quickly, trying to get out of the cold of the snow.

"You okay?" Rogue asked silently when he placed her on a bench. He looked straight in her eyes and nodded "I am now."

She kissed him softly on the lips before he left to the front of the plane. The dam breached and Jean looked around. She knew there was only one way to save them; she knew there was only one way to make sure they survived all of this.

She looked at Scott with tears in her eyes and limped out of the plane before anyone could see that she was gone. The professor looked behind her and asked for Jean.

"Where's Jean?"

"She's outside..."

Scott tried to get her back inside but she closed the ramp before he could do anything. The motors started to work when she was limping to the front of the Blackbird. Scott turned around. "No! We're not leaving without her! Lower the ramp!"

The water came faster and faster, Jean looked back at the Jet with tears in her eyes. She knew that this was the only way. She hated herself for doing this to Scott and the rest of the team, the rest of her family.

But she had too. It was the only way. The water came towards her. She controlled the jet from the outside, making sure that they couldn't leave. She stopped the water that came towards them with a rapid speed.

"She's controlling the jet."

"You! Get her now!" Logan said to Nightcrawler. He tried to transport out of the plane but failed.

"She's not letting me." He said softly.

Jean looked at the water and then back to the plane. Her eyes met those from Storm and Storm tried to get the plane back on the ground, they would not leave her there to die. Not that way. Scott looked outside to Jean. She had to come inside, she just had to. He couldn't loose her.

"I know what I'm doing. This is the only way." Professor X said softly, breaking the silence in the jet.

"Jean? Please, don't do this." Scott was close to tears, but refused to let them fall.

"Goodbye."

Professor X fell out of his daze and tears came in his eyes when he knew that Jean was sacrificing herself for the rest of the team. He tried to contact her telepathic but she refused, shielding her thoughts from him.

The Blackbird flew up, above the water level. Jean looked at them with tears in her eyes. A golden glow surrounded her. She finally closed her eyes and lowered her arms, letting the water flow over her.

Logan looked with tears in his eyes and whispered softly "She's gone."

"Don't you say that!" Scott's tears finally fell down his cheeks." We have to get her back."

"She's gone!"

"No!" Scott refused to believe it. His head fell on Logan's shoulder, crying for Jean. Everyone in the jet was quiet, not believing that Jean was dead.

Logan's eyes filled with tears, just like Storms and everybody else's.

"For god is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. I shall fear no evil, for thou art with me."

Nightcrawler closed his eyes slowly and let a tear fall down his blue cheeks. Everyone was quiet in the jet and slowly, they flew to Washington. The loss was still fresh, but they had a job to do first. Even though everybody hated it.

* * *

In Washington, the president was just about to give its speech when the Xmen entered his office. Thunder was at the sky and nobody was moving. Storms eyes were white as snow.

"Good morning Mr. President." The president looked at the people in his office. Nightcrawler smiled and waved softly at him.

"Please, don't be alarmed, we're not going to harm anyone."

"Who are you people?"

"We're mutants, my name is Charles Xavier; please sit down."

"I'd rather stand." The president said coldly.

Rogue came forward with a map, full of the plans from William Stryker. The president looked at the map, curious.

"These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker"

"How did you get this?"

"Let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls." Nightcrawler laughed and looked down

Rogue, Bobby and John each stood side by side, all three of them in their Xmen uniform. They each managed a small smile at each other, but tears were in their eyes. Slowly, the president sat down.

"I've never seen this information." He declared softly

"I know."

"So you also know that I do not respond to threats?" He looked at Professor Xavier

"This is not a threat, this is an opportunity. There are forces in this world, mutant and human alike, who believe a war is coming. You will see from those files, that some have already tried to start one. And there have been casualties, losses on both sides."

"Mr. President. What you're about to tell the world is true, this _is _a moment. A moment to repeat the mistakes of the past, or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay Mr. President. The next move is yours. We'll be watching."

Everything turned back to normal, the lights went back on and the cameras. The people started moving again. The president looked at the files on his desk and continued with his speech.

* * *

"Why did she do it? Why did she leave the plane?"

"Because she made a choice."

After a soft knock on the door, students entered the room. Logan kissed Rogue softly before he and Scott left the room.

"Listen Scott…she did make a choice…it was you…I made a choice too. Rogue."

Scott smiled and nodded softly at Logan before he left the hallway. Logan took a deep breath and made his way to the kitchen. He needed something to drink…

* * *

"Is everything alright Professor?" Rogue asked

"Yes, I think it will be." Professor X smiled at Rogue and continued his lesson.

* * *

**R&R please..reviews make me smile and I cannot lie...**


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

* * *

"So, we're finally X-Men..." John sighed

"And you didn't leave with Magneto like I thought you would." Bobby admitted

"Why would I want to go with him? I would miss my friends to much." John smirked

"Oh, I didn't know you had friends John." Rogue smirked back.

"There's only one thing I absolutely hate about being an X-Men."

"And that is?" Rogue chuckled a little

"The suits…they may look great and all, but man, are they uncomfortable." John complained

The three of them laughed softly and looked at each other. They had changed a lot since Alkali Lake. John's hair had gone blonde with his hair spiky, don't ask or he'll burn you. He had changed his Zippo for a wrist lighter, making it easier for him to show off.

Bobby's hair had grown a little and Rogue still had her white stripes in her hair, only her clothing had changed to darker colours, just like her make up.

She hugged both of the boys and left the room to find Logan. She found him outside, looking at the grave of Jean. She came up from behind him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. He had chosen her, not Jean.

He kissed her softly but passionate and both of them walked inside the mansion. They sat on the couch. Rogue lay on the couch, in the warm arms of Logan. She still couldn't believe that they are a couple. 1 year ago, things had been different for both of them.

Jean had died; the mansion had been under attack. Magneto had tried to kill all humans. Stryker had tried to kill all mutants. She killed Vincent, Vincent had abused her. Logan had almost killed Vincent; Logan was almost killed by Deathstrike.

"It's a wonder we're still alive." Rogue whispered softly. Logan nodded and kissed her again. He too couldn't believe that the southern girl in his arms, the girl that he had picked up so long ago, had changed so much and had opened her heart for him.

He couldn't believe that she could change him so much, in so little time. In the meantime, the whole school knew she had learned to control her powers.

"So wheels made you, iceman and the firebug all members of the X-Men huh?"

"Yeah, it's great." Rogue smiled. She still wore gloves, but they were fingerless, making it easier for her to touch people.

"Just be careful Darlin' "

"Always sugah, always." Rogue said softly, kissing Logan on his lips.

Logan looks at her, confused. One eyebrow raised in a way that he alone can do.

"Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! See what you do to me!" Rogue laughed and playfully hit Logan in on his arm before getting from the couch and running out of the room to her class. Logan chuckled and shook his head. Everything had changed so much.

Since they had returned from Alkali Lake, John, Bobby and Rogue gave classes from time to time. Rogue smiled to herself as she greeted the two boys in the hallway and met her class who was waiting for her. She looked outside the window and thought about the events.

A little smile graced her lips as she heard the students voices ask if she was all right. She turned back and nodded.

Everything was finally perfect

* * *

**R&R please...I hope this chapter gets more then one review like that last chapters...Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


End file.
